The very beginning
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: This story is the origin of Lonesomeheart bear, Aqua bear, and Redemptionheart bear. For all you fans out their who are read the series of my other stories, these are where they came from and their story of how they came to the carebear family. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Mel'feir, Aqua, Zoey/Lonesomeheart bear, Redemptionheart bear, and all of the other minor characters as well as the idea of Purity Corp. If Purity Corp is the actual name of an actual company, please inform me so that I may change the name. Please do not sue me! Now, on with the story!

The origins of Lonesomeheart, Aqua, and Redemptionheart.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Somewhere up in the snow covered hills of Alaska, an odd caolored cub was born to two ebony brown bears. The little cub had light teal blue fur, and happened to be birthed just as an aura borealis was occuring up in the star strewn sky above them. Sheltered from the cold wind outside, the father bear gently nuzzled the mother while cupping his paw over hers as she endured the labor and bore their son. Albeit, their first child the two bears thought it strange that the cub's fur was not brown, but nonetheless they were overjoyed that it was well and healthyas it came forth cryingand full of father bear looked at his son's bluish fur, as the mother nusrded their cub. "His fur is Aqua blue. .." mused the father, "How does the name Aqua sound to you."The bear said to his wife. "Yes I think it suits him rather well" She replied,"his name will be aqua."

As the months went by the little cub grew but he had trouble making friends because his appearance was marhedly uncommon. One day during the end of winter the little cub ventured out of his den whilst his parents were yet asleep, and he wondered off just far enough to get lost. He'd been crying for an hour when he heard a voice. "What's wrong?" Aqua looked up from his sulking and saw a young cub with vibrant pink?reddish fur, not much older than him standing there looking at him with curiousity. "I'm...Sniff...lost...sniff...who are you? Replied Aqua as he wiped his face with his paw."I'm Zoey" She said with a shy smile. She walked to where Aqua sat moping and nuzzled his fur, then she circled him while sniffing the ground. "What are you doing?" Aqua asked with a sniffle. "Sigh...follow me... I'll show you how to back track your was home by following your scent" She explained to him. Along the way, the two conversated about each other's uniqueness of fur color. "The other cubs didn't talk to me either but I didn't need em, hmph" Zoey said cocking her head back proudly as she walked beside Aqua. "Well, I wish they talk to me" Aqua panted with a sigh. "you'll have to accept that its them againgst us, you and me, we gotta stick together" Zoey told Aqua. They soon reached the hill over looking his cave den. "Hey! That's my home! How can I ever repay you Zoey, you really helped me today...hey...wait...where are you going?" Aqua asked her. "I have to get back home... My parent's are probably worried sick" She said back to him,"but maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Aqua thanked her again then dashed back to his cave.

Chapter 2 A Turn of Events

At that moment as faith would have it, near the base of the mountain a tall skinny man with black theeth named Vinny was looking through binoculars ans saw the two unique colored cubs in the clearing. "Way man, your not gonna believe this, Joe look it that clearing." Vinny said to Big Joe, his partner in crime, as he handed him the binoculars. "I don't believe it...slrp...mmph." Jow said while shoving a chili dog into his mouth," ...gulp... Iilyana would pay triple to get her hands on those bears." The two smugglers who worked for a black market exotic fur company called Purity Corp immediately phoned the boss whose central office was stationed at the top floor of an exutive building in Australia. "Miss Iilyana, you have another call on line three." Her secratry said through her fancy shmancy headset ear piece. "Put it through." Illyana replied, sitting in her dimly lit office wearing a dark industrial corporate dress suit, and looking out the top floor window while smoking a cigarette and tapping the ashes into her fish's tank. "Hey boss, we found urp... s'cuse me, two more rare beasties to add to your special collection." Joe said while belching into the phone,"but to get them we'll have to delay the transport shipment.", "Don't disaapointment me, remember the deadline os one week from today, if that shipment doesn't reach port by then you and Vinny can consider yourselves marked." Iilyana said annoyed and dropped the call. Big Joe closed his phone and looked at Vinny. "Call the merks, we need to get this done soon or sshhrrcckk!" Joe said drawing his finger across hi throat. Vinny gulped and went to get things in order. The next day as their smuggling boat reached the Alaskian docks, Joe and Vinny gave instructions to the mercenary crew on board who were armed with AR-is rifles adorned scopes, sniper grips, and is round coupler mags. "Okay...everybodylisten up...these are your targets...one is sorta bluish green and the other is kinda reddish pink." Vinny said while holding up his phone to show them the picture he took from yesterday. The mercs looked at each other and shifted nervously. "Um...sir...that's a blue dot and a pink dot..."One of them said finally. "They're bear cubs and we need them alive." Joe said while chomping down a cheese burger. "What about the adult bears?" One of the nercs asked. "Kill them..." Joe replied, wiping some ketchup off his face.

Meanwhile up on the mountain, Aqua and Zoey were frolicking playfully through the tree line unaware of what was taking place several miles down below. By late afternoon the two were just about to part and head to their homes when they heard strange noises they'd never heard before. "What is that?!" Zoey said as she ran toward the direction of the sounds. Coming to the ridge on the hill Zoey and Aqua skidded to a halt. The two cubs had never seen humans before, and below where the hill sloped down, a group of strange looking creatures were at Zoey's den and she saw them draggin out the bodies of her parents. "No sign of the cub." One merk mumbled to the other. "MOM!!!DAD!!!" Zoey yelled. The merks turned and looked up at the top of the bank where the bears were. Aqua and Zoey saw that the strange creatures had spotted them and the better part of fear willed them to run, "Bravo team, this is bottom feeder, we spotted the cubs, they're headed back your way." The merk relayed the dispatch through his headset. As the two bears ran through the tree line they heard gunfire on the other side of the plateau where Aqua's den was. He begun to run frantically in that direction when Zoey stopped him, clamping her jaws onto his leg. "Lefh tshem gwfo, we can't helph tshem amyfhor." Zoey told him, whilst trying to hold her own self together amidst this heart rending tragedy. More mercs on atv's came ripping through the treeloine on both sides, forcing the bears to run the only way that semmed clear...down. Gravity helped, but also hindered as the two cubs slipped and tumbled on their way down. Unfortunately the bears themselves cut off at the bottom by an impasse of mercs laying in wait and set upon them in nets. "Whoo-hoo! We gotem! Call the teams in, we are code nine." quipped one of the men. "Let us go! Zoey said while squirming. The mercs became pale faced and looked as if ready to drop over dead. "Wh...!!? What...did you say!!?" sputtered one of the men. " I said let us go you meanies!" Zoey replied back. "!!? It...!! It can talk!! This...this is too awesome!! Iilyana is sure to quadruple our pay for our catch!" The merks cheered ovially,

Chapter 3 Shipped Away & Slipped away

Monday-somewhere between 10: am and 1:pm, Aqua and Zoey had been captured for three days now and on and off both ofthem cried. The two were held in cages across from eachother somewhere in the lower deck of the smuggling ship. Other animals of various types were in cages besides across from each other somewhere in the lower deck of the smuggling ship. Other animals of various types were in cages beside them, and all of them looked sullen and miserable. Vinny came down the metal steps into the lower deck to do his routine count and feeding of the animals. Day after day it was the same thing. The animals recieved water and diced cutlets of old fruit, and some kind of mush on a thin metal tray which was slid through the small slot at the base of their cages. If any of the animals got aggressive, Vinny would poke and prod at them with a metal rod, but by now most of the animals had lost their zeal, and Zinny figured he had showed them he was the boss. But this made him lax and complacent, forgetting how crafty animals could be. Wednesday-Vnny came down to feed the animals as usual. "Yep... One more day till port and then I'll be rid of the lot of you!" Vinny said as he went about sliding trays under each cage. "Yawn...oh man, Ibeen working too much. gee, it's so warm and cozy down here, kinda feel like taking a nap...I'll just lay down for awhile...try to catch up...On my...sleep." Whether by stupidity or fate,Vinny layed down inbetween the two rows of cages and a small teal blue paw reached out from a cage nimbly fethced the key_ringoff from his belt. Aqua's heart thumped nervously as he worked the key intothe lock and turned it, and the latch swung open. The other animals pawed at the front of their cages in anticipation, desparate to be loosed. "Shhh..." Aqua whispered, trying to quiet them. Vinny began to stir. "Aqua just go, get out of here!" Zoey said in a hushed tone of voice. "I'm not leaving with out you." Aqua protested back. Vinny opened his eyes groggily,"What the!?" He said half dazed. "Aqua! Run!: Zoey yelled sternly. Aqua dropped the keys and scampered as fast as his little legs could carry him to the stairs. Vinny odve at him but fekk over the cages causinga ruchus. "What's going on down their?" Joe said, hearing the clamor, and headed toward the lower deck stairway. A blue ball of fur ran past him going inbetween his legs. "What the..!?! Its the cub! He's escaped! Get him! Joe yelled to the crew on the top deck desparately evading the crews lunging attempts to sieze him. "Not like that you embeciles! Use the nets!" Joe fumed, throwing his hands up in the air as he hollered. Frantic to get sway, Aqua scampered over the side railing forgetting there was nothing but air to run on. He plummeted down inti the choppy waters below. As thecrew ran to the side preparing to lower men in a lifeboat their jaws dropped at what they saw next. Somewhere out of nowhere came two bottle nosed dolphins. They seemed to sense the bear's panic and swam under his arms catching him on their back fins and quickly swam ahead to the Australian shore line. The crew on board the ship were dumbfounded, and all of their jaws dropped in disbelief of what they had just witnessed. "#%*!" Joe yelled belligerently and threw his cap on the deck and stomped on it.

Thursday morning-Aqua opened his eyes to find himself on land. For a moment he wondered how he got there but remembered that he had collapsed shortly after reaching the shore. Prior to waking, Aqua had been dreaming he was underwater somewhere, and this dream he saw two dolphins swimming around him. "Weird dream." He said to himself. The ocean breeze felt coll and gentle, almost coaxing Aqua to get lost in the moment. Then he remembered Zoey and the others still captive on the ship. Aqua looked around andsniffed the air. This place wherever it was, seemed entirely unfamiliar to him. Everything smelled different that where he was born, and he couldn't recognize any ofthe terrain. With nothing else to go on, he began walking along the coast, but as he went, despair had soon set in and he began to lose confidence that he would ever see Zoey again. "Its hopeless..." He muttered as he slumped down on the sand and looked towards the horizon. Minutes passed and the sense of loneliness began to set in. Aqua began sobbing as as the hot afternoon sun crept overhead. Then it seemed as if something obstructed the sunlight, which caught his attention. Still choking on tears, he looked up and opened his eyes. A tall figure garbed in a light brown robe and hood that was standing before him.

Chapter 4 ???

Aqua could see the skin of his hands were dark, akin to asken black like coal, and long locks of flowing white hair putruded out from the hood. But Aqua didn't feel afraid as the figure stood there, with his robe blowing in the wind. Caring, compassion, and strength seemd to flow from the figure , who's face Aqua couldn't see due to the glare of the sun behind him. The figure knelt down on one knee and lowered his hood revealing his prominent drow features. "Hey there little guy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The drow asked , more as a wonderment than an actual question. "I'm lost..." Aqua said through his sniffles. The draw was taken aback. "You can speak!!? That is interesting, I am Mel'feir, do you have a name?" He asked. "My name is Aqua." Said the ruffled looking cut as he sat up on his hind paws. "Aqua eh? You mentioned you were lost, do you remember how you ended up here?" Mel'feir asked him. So Aqua began explaining everything that had happened up to that point. Mel'feir stroked his chin. "That ship sounds like a smuggling boat, do you think you could identify it if you saw it again?" He asked. "I think so." Aqua replied. "Okay, then let's see if we can find your friend." Melf'eir said as he picked up the cub and set him down inside his hood, "What was her name again?". "Zoey." Aqua replied as he latched his paws onto Mel'feirs pointy ears to sturdy himself. Melf'eir's eyes burst white with light, then after a few minutes blue and white energy prisms fluxed around his body and he and the cub vanished from the spot and phased in somewhere near the seaward harbor. Shortly after teleporting in, Aqua noticed a distortion in the color spectrum of his vision. "What's going on?" Aqua asked with concern. "Shhh...we are in shadowcloak, what are you seeing is the effects of the light bending around us, people will hardly seeus, but we can still be heard, so we have to be quiet." Mel'feir explained in a whisper. As he walked alongf the dock, carefully avoiding collisions with oncoming pedestrians, he told Aqua to point out the boat if he saw it. "There it is." Aqua whispered excitedly, pointing to a large cargo ship with a black hull. "Looks like its already been unloaded." Mel'feir said. "How can you tell?" Aqua asked him. "See that faint water marking around the hull? That's where the water came up when the ship was fully loaded." Mel'feir explained, "But the animals could still be on board, I'll have to come back later and see what I can find." "Come back later? Why?" Aqua protested. "Because I have to put you somewhere safe first." Mel'feir said. On the way back to the cave near the shore where he'd been living in the past few month's, Mel'feir got an earfull of the bear's protests. "Aqua! That's enough! I want you to stay in there and wait for me, can you do that?!" Mel'feir scolded him. "Oh...alright, I'll stay and wait." Aqua said, pouting. "Good, I'll be back." Mel'feir said and left.

Nightfall, between 11:00 P.M. and midnight. Joe entered the cabin room in the ship and flipped the light on, to find Mel'feir lounging back in his captains chair. "Who are you?!" Joe stammered. "I'll be asking the questions." Mel'feir said and waved his hand to shut the door behind Joe. "Who do you work for and where did you take the animals that were on this ship?" Mel'feir asked sternly. "I don't know what your talking about." Joe said, reaching for his hand gun. Melf'feir shook his head,"Wrong answer!" An ethereal force pulled the gun up out of Joe's grip and drew the pistol into Mel'feir's hand. He released the clip, then pulled the slide back and knowcked out the slide stop and dropped the dismantled pistol on the floor. "Tell me where they are and we can pretend this never happened." Mel'feir said as he crossed the room. Joe turned around and tried pulling on the door but wouldn't budge. Mel'feir seized him by the back of his collar, spun him around, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the flor,"I'll ask you one last time, where are they?!!" "Okay, okay, I'll talk, they were cargo loaded to an industrial building not far from here, its near the central square of the city, its a tall corporate building with a sign out front that saids Purinty Corp, you can't miss it, now that's all I know, I swear!" Joe said nervously as beads of sweat ran down his face. Mel'feir brought him down and pushed Joe's head back against the door with two fingers pressed against his temple. A small surge of electricity emmited from his finger tips, zapping Joe's forehead, and Joe slumped to the floor unconscious.

I hope for all of you who are reading my series enjoy this story of the origins of the three bears and Mel'feir. I'll write more as you drop off reviews concerning this story. So please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Shipped Away & Slipped away

Monday-somewhere between 10: am and 1:pm, Aqua and Zoey had been captured for three days now and on and off both ofthem cried. The two were held in cages across from eachother somewhere in the lower deck of the smuggling ship. Other animals of various types were in cages besides across from each other somewhere in the lower deck of the smuggling ship. Other animals of various types were in cages beside them, and all of them looked sullen and miserable. Vinny came down the metal steps into the lower deck to do his routine count and feeding of the animals. Day after day it was the same thing. The animals recieved water and diced cutlets of old fruit, and some kind of mush on a thin metal tray which was slid through the small slot at the base of their cages. If any of the animals got aggressive, Vinny would poke and prod at them with a metal rod, but by now most of the animals had lost their zeal, and Zinny figured he had showed them he was the boss. But this made him lax and complacent, forgetting how crafty animals could be. Wednesday-Vnny came down to feed the animals as usual. "Yep... One more day till port and then I'll be rid of the lot of you!" Vinny said as he went about sliding trays under each cage. "Yawn...oh man, Ibeen working too much. gee, it's so warm and cozy down here, kinda feel like taking a nap...I'll just lay down for awhile...try to catch up...On my...sleep." Whether by stupidity or fate,Vinny layed down inbetween the two rows of cages and a small teal blue paw reached out from a cage nimbly fethced the key_ringoff from his belt. Aqua's heart thumped nervously as he worked the key intothe lock and turned it, and the latch swung open. The other animals pawed at the front of their cages in anticipation, desparate to be loosed. "Shhh..." Aqua whispered, trying to quiet them. Vinny began to stir. "Aqua just go, get out of here!" Zoey said in a hushed tone of voice. "I'm not leaving with out you." Aqua protested back. Vinny opened his eyes groggily,"What the!?" He said half dazed. "Aqua! Run!: Zoey yelled sternly. Aqua dropped the keys and scampered as fast as his little legs could carry him to the stairs. Vinny odve at him but fekk over the cages causinga ruchus. "What's going on down their?" Joe said, hearing the clamor, and headed toward the lower deck stairway. A blue ball of fur ran past him going inbetween his legs. "What the..!?! Its the cub! He's escaped! Get him! Joe yelled to the crew on the top deck desparately evading the crews lunging attempts to sieze him. "Not like that you embeciles! Use the nets!" Joe fumed, throwing his hands up in the air as he hollered. Frantic to get sway, Aqua scampered over the side railing forgetting there was nothing but air to run on. He plummeted down inti the choppy waters below. As thecrew ran to the side preparing to lower men in a lifeboat their jaws dropped at what they saw next. Somewhere out of nowhere came two bottle nosed dolphins. They seemed to sense the bear's panic and swam under his arms catching him on their back fins and quickly swam ahead to the Australian shore line. The crew on board the ship were dumbfounded, and all of their jaws dropped in disbelief of what they had just witnessed. "#%*!" Joe yelled belligerently and threw his cap on the deck and stomped on it.

Thursday morning-Aqua opened his eyes to find himself on land. For a moment he wondered how he got there but remembered that he had collapsed shortly after reaching the shore. Prior to waking, Aqua had been dreaming he was underwater somewhere, and this dream he saw two dolphins swimming around him. "Weird dream." He said to himself. The ocean breeze felt coll and gentle, almost coaxing Aqua to get lost in the moment. Then he remembered Zoey and the others still captive on the ship. Aqua looked around andsniffed the air. This place wherever it was, seemed entirely unfamiliar to him. Everything smelled different that where he was born, and he couldn't recognize any ofthe terrain. With nothing else to go on, he began walking along the coast, but as he went, despair had soon set in and he began to lose confidence that he would ever see Zoey again. "Its hopeless..." He muttered as he slumped down on the sand and looked towards the horizon. Minutes passed and the sense of loneliness began to set in. Aqua began sobbing as as the hot afternoon sun crept overhead. Then it seemed as if something obstructed the sunlight, which caught his attention. Still choking on tears, he looked up and opened his eyes. A tall figure garbed in a light brown robe and hood that was standing before him.

Chapter 4 ???

Aqua could see the skin of his hands were dark, akin to asken black like coal, and long locks of flowing white hair putruded out from the hood. But Aqua didn't feel afraid as the figure stood there, with his robe blowing in the wind. Caring, compassion, and strength seemd to flow from the figure , who's face Aqua couldn't see due to the glare of the sun behind him. The figure knelt down on one knee and lowered his hood revealing his prominent drow features. "Hey there little guy, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" The drow asked , more as a wonderment than an actual question. "I'm lost..." Aqua said through his sniffles. The draw was taken aback. "You can speak!!? That is interesting, I am Mel'feir, do you have a name?" He asked. "My name is Aqua." Said the ruffled looking cut as he sat up on his hind paws. "Aqua eh? You mentioned you were lost, do you remember how you ended up here?" Mel'feir asked him. So Aqua began explaining everything that had happened up to that point. Mel'feir stroked his chin. "That ship sounds like a smuggling boat, do you think you could identify it if you saw it again?" He asked. "I think so." Aqua replied. "Okay, then let's see if we can find your friend." Melf'eir said as he picked up the cub and set him down inside his hood, "What was her name again?". "Zoey." Aqua replied as he latched his paws onto Mel'feirs pointy ears to sturdy himself. Melf'eir's eyes burst white with light, then after a few minutes blue and white energy prisms fluxed around his body and he and the cub vanished from the spot and phased in somewhere near the seaward harbor. Shortly after teleporting in, Aqua noticed a distortion in the color spectrum of his vision. "What's going on?" Aqua asked with concern. "Shhh...we are in shadowcloak, what are you seeing is the effects of the light bending around us, people will hardly seeus, but we can still be heard, so we have to be quiet." Mel'feir explained in a whisper. As he walked alongf the dock, carefully avoiding collisions with oncoming pedestrians, he told Aqua to point out the boat if he saw it. "There it is." Aqua whispered excitedly, pointing to a large cargo ship with a black hull. "Looks like its already been unloaded." Mel'feir said. "How can you tell?" Aqua asked him. "See that faint water marking around the hull? That's where the water came up when the ship was fully loaded." Mel'feir explained, "But the animals could still be on board, I'll have to come back later and see what I can find." "Come back later? Why?" Aqua protested. "Because I have to put you somewhere safe first." Mel'feir said. On the way back to the cave near the shore where he'd been living in the past few month's, Mel'feir got an earfull of the bear's protests. "Aqua! That's enough! I want you to stay in there and wait for me, can you do that?!" Mel'feir scolded him. "Oh...alright, I'll stay and wait." Aqua said, pouting. "Good, I'll be back." Mel'feir said and left.

Nightfall, between 11:00 P.M. and midnight. Joe entered the cabin room in the ship and flipped the light on, to find Mel'feir lounging back in his captains chair. "Who are you?!" Joe stammered. "I'll be asking the questions." Mel'feir said and waved his hand to shut the door behind Joe. "Who do you work for and where did you take the animals that were on this ship?" Mel'feir asked sternly. "I don't know what your talking about." Joe said, reaching for his hand gun. Melf'feir shook his head,"Wrong answer!" An ethereal force pulled the gun up out of Joe's grip and drew the pistol into Mel'feir's hand. He released the clip, then pulled the slide back and knowcked out the slide stop and dropped the dismantled pistol on the floor. "Tell me where they are and we can pretend this never happened." Mel'feir said as he crossed the room. Joe turned around and tried pulling on the door but wouldn't budge. Mel'feir seized him by the back of his collar, spun him around, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the flor,"I'll ask you one last time, where are they?!!" "Okay, okay, I'll talk, they were cargo loaded to an industrial building not far from here, its near the central square of the city, its a tall corporate building with a sign out front that saids Purinty Corp, you can't miss it, now that's all I know, I swear!" Joe said nervously as beads of sweat ran down his face. Mel'feir brought him down and pushed Joe's head back against the door with two fingers pressed against his temple. A small surge of electricity emmited from his finger tips, zapping Joe's forehead, and Joe slumped to the floor unconscious.

I hope for all of you who are reading my series enjoy this story of the origins of the three bears and Mel'feir. I'll write more as you drop off reviews concerning this story. So please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 Purity Corp

Mel'feir looked around the ship for himself stealthily without getting caught while the rest of the guards have either gone home, or were drinking happily not keeping watch. Mel'feir eventually made his way to the store room at the bottom of the ship where he found several empty cages. This confirmed that what Joe told him was true as he saw the uncleaned feces inside the cages. He then raised his arms up as white ethereal bright light surrounded his legs circling him and moving all the way up his body till he disappeared.

Back at the cave, Aqua bear was now hungry and was looking around the place for something to eat. But unfortunately, he couldn't find anything to eat and began to cry from hunger pains inside his stomach. Then in the middle of the cave, shimmers of light began to sparkle randomly until the light finally stopped flickering with Mel'feir appearing after a quick burst of white light that bursted through the cave. He quickly covered his ears as he heard the crying cub. He quickly rushed over to his side and stood still with his shadow towering over him inside the dimly lit cave.

"What's wrong?" Mel'feir inquired calmly.

"Waaah! I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat around here! Waaah!" Cried the cub. Mel'feir went outside and walked in the ocean. His hands stretched out in from of him as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Mel'feir mumbled a few words and the ocean water began to bubble like boiling hot water. Then Mel'feir raised his hands up above his head causing some fish Mackerel to come out of the water. Mel'feir then opened his eyes and caught the fish mid air with his magic with the fish now floating in the air. After he summoned them to his hands, he snapped there necks and walked back to the cave.

"Waaah! Waaah!" Aqua continued to cry. Mel'feir then placed the dead fish Mackerel in front of him. Aqua stopped crying and sniffed the white fish mackerel. He shuttered at the smell of it and kicked them away and cried again. "Waah! I don't want those! Tose stink!" Mel'feir then stroked his chin as he thought of something. Then his eyes widened as he picked up the fish with one hand while raising his other hand above the fish with it glowing ethereal blue this time instead of white. He mumbled a few magical words and a beam of blue energy came out zapping the fish. Mel'feir placed the fish down next to the cub as it stopped its crying sniffing the fish. Aqua bit one mackerel and chewed it.

"Well," Asked Mel'feir. "How is it?"

"Is goood!" Replied Aqua with a smile as he continued to chew. Mel'feir smiled appreciated as he watched the cub eat until it finished eating all three of the Mackerel. "That was good! Thank you!" Said Aqua as it stood up on its forepaws and walked up to Mel'feir and brushed up against him affectionately. Mel'feir then picked up the cub from underneath its arms and placed him down at the deepest part of the cave.

"Now, get some sleep," Mel'feir said as he also layed down on the sandy cave floor. "We have a big day ahead of us tommorow." Mel'feir said as he turned to face the cub. But the cub was already sound asleep.

Back at Purity Corp, Lonesomeheart was being transported to an unknown building as two men were carrying her inside a cage as she continued to look at them frightfully. She heard them conversating about this boss named Iilyana, and how much money she was worth. As she continued to listen to the conversation frightfully as they walked into a elevator with the doors closing, they talked about how Iilyana would pay big bucks for these two colored cubs that they found and captured.

"But what's the boss gonna say after we tell her about the other cub escaping?" Inquired Vinny shaking nervously causing the cage to shake.

"Don't worry about it," Answered Joe as he ate a cheeseburger with the other. "Will just tell her that it died on the way during its transport.

"Oh yeah," Agreed Vinny as he stopped shaking nervously. "Just like the one time you forgot to feed a rare saber tooth tiger and it died."

"Yeah, she'll understand." Agreed Joe as the elevator stopped.

"She'll never believe you, you, idiots!" Shouted Zoey the hot pink cub with her eyes narrowed. Both merks looked at the cage looking at the cub in shock. "What's the matter? You never seen a talking bear before?" She said narrowing her eyes even more as she stepped forward bravely in a satisfying manner.

"You,y,can talk!" One merk replied nervously.

"You know what this means Vinny?"

"Yeah Joe," Replied the other merk. "This makes this colored cub worth even more mulla!" They carried the cub inside the cage until they reached a brown door where one of the merks pressed a red button upon the white painted wall.

"This better be important or I will serve your carcasses to my Jaguars!" Replied a high pitched shrilling voice from a single speaker above the door.

"Um, Iillyana," Joe replied. "We have one of the colored cubs with us." Then they heard a buzz come from the speaker as the door opened by itself. Both men walked in nervously as they picked up the cage and walked into the room. Zoey looked around the room and saw a big white office desk with a couple of white chairs in front of it. When she turned to her right, she saw a strange metal vault with a big wheel like the one that she saw on the ship. 'What's that?' She whispered to herself.'

"Well?" Zoey turned and saw a women who looked like she was in her mid thirties in a white mink expensive fur coat with a cigarette that hung out of her mouth. She had a narrow head upon a skinny looking bony body with black eye lashes with a severe amount of black make up on her eye brows with red lipstick on her mouth. Her skin colored was a yellowish white that looked like it was covered in some sort of white paint. "What have you got for me?" She said hunching over her desk impatiently as she placed her cigarete in a glass clear ash tray on the desk.

"Oh, you'll like what we got for you," Replied one of the merks as they placed the cage upon her desk.

"Be careful you idiots! I just bought this desk," She retorted loudly. "What do you think I am made of money or something?"

"Sorry boss," Replied the merk burping loudly. "Anyway's here it is." Iilyana moved in closer eyeing the creature more closely. Zoey cringed fearfully away from Iilyana as she examined her. Then she smiled satisfactorily as she moved back from the cage grabbing her cigarette and taking a drag of it as she sat back in her chair.

"Excellent," Iilyana said as she sat in her chair taking her cigarette and flicking the ashes inside the ash tray. "This creature looks to be in great condition unlike the other creature you two failed to feed causing my prized saber toothed tiger to die. She'll make a fine addition with my other rare beasties! Well, where is the other cub?" Both merks shook a little in fear at the mention of this.

"Oh, the poor little creature, it died during transport," Replied one merk as Iilyana's smile left her face. "The stress mus have beentoo much for..."

"That's not what happened you stupid liar!" Replied Zoey. Iilyana shot up in surprise staring at the cub.

"That creature can talk!?" Replied Iilyana.

"Yes, and these two are lying to you! He escaped at the docking port!" Zoey replied.

"He what!" Iillyana slammed a fist down on her desk shaking the cage momentarily. Iillyana narrowed her eyes at her two merks.

"It wasn't our fault," Replied the merk that burped.

"Then what happened?" Iilyana said as she got up from her chair and went around the desk and got in the merk's face.

"He, huh, um, he jumped out his cage as we were unloading him and jumped over the edge of the boat." Replied the merk fearfully shaking. "Then when I looked over the side, these dolphins rescued the creature." Iilyana then backed up and then moved and sat on her white desk with the cage behind her. She then began to laugh hysterically. Both men at first paused looking at her confused and dumbfounded as she said in between her laughter.

"HAHAHADolphins! Rescuing HAHAHA! A cub!! HAHAHA ! That's! THe most!! HAQHAH! Ridiculous thing HAHAHA! I ever!!!--heard of!!" She said repeatedly slamming her fist into her desk now laughin hysterically.

"Oh yeah boss HAHHA! That is funny!HAHAHA!" One of the merks laughed nervously as he shot a look at the other merk who also now laughed nervously. Then he joined in laughing with them at the thought of how rediculous there story was until Iilyana stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at the two merks with widened eyes.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS SCREWED UP AGAIN," She shouted. "I give you a simple job to do and you can't do that right!" She then dashed behind her desk and reached underneath.

"No boss please!" Pleaded one of the merks. "We can look for the other cub for you!" Iillyana paused in thought.

"I'm listening." She retorted.

"Yeah, and will do it for free!" Iillyana then leaned back in her chair as she grabbed her cigarate in her hand.

"Good, now that we are in agreement, that means you won't be needing your money for this beasty that you caught for me!" She said as she placed her black leather high heels on the desk.

"But boss! We spent all day capturing that beasty!" Protested the merk. Iilyana then placed her heel's off of the desk and reached down underneath her and hit a button which activated a trap door on the floor beneath one of the merks as he screamed on his way down until he splashed into some water. Then the sound of snapping teeth were heard with the merk screaming uncontrollably as the trap door slowly reclosed back in its place drowning out the sounds from underneath. Then she looked at the other merk.

"Iilyana, please! I'll find the cub and I don't need that bonus!" He said as he stepped backwards fearfully. Iillyana then stood up and eyed the merk with widened eyes.

"Then don't fail me or you'll also get eaten by the crocks in my basement! Now go!" She said pointing at the door. He turned and ran away as fast as he could. "Find me that cub!"

"Yes mam!" Said the merk as he ran out of the room. Iillyana then sat back down on her desk and looked at Zoey with frightning looking eyes.

"So you can talk? Just like my other bear cub can talk!" Zoey shook in fear as she looked at the cub like a lion eying its pray. "Now you'll join her! Captain!" She said as she hit a button speaking into a microphone.

"Yes Iillyana," Responded a low baritone voice.

"I need you to take this cub that I received from Alaska and place it on display for monday morning during our free visitors day."

"Consider it done!" Then the brown door opened up revealing a skinny old asain man with glasses. He took the cage and walked out of the room."

'Where are you Aqua?' She whimpered softly to herself as she was taken down a dark hall.

Please R & R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6 Mel''feir's plan

It was now monday morning on the continent of Australia as Mel'feir woke up the sleeping cub offering him so more fish that he had gathered the same way as the day before. Aqua scarfed it down quickly.

"Is goood!" Said the cub as it chewed on the fish looking up at Mel'fier. Mel'feir smiled as he now took a liking to the cub. But he knew that there work wasn't done yet. After Aqua finished eating, Mel'feir picked up the cub as it peggy backed on his back.

"Oh, this won't work," Said Mel'feir in disaproval as he stopped at the entrance of the cave. "Shadow of the night! I command thee make this cub upon my back invisible from any one's sight!"

"Huh? What are you doing?" Said the cub quisitevely. Mel'feir's hands began to glow with black smoke surrounding them swiftly surrounding Aqua. "What's happeneing to me? Keep that smoke away from me!" Said the cub as it now shook with fear on Mel'feir's back.

"Don't be afraid," Said Mel'feir. "This magic won't hurt you. But you must stay still in order for this to work." Aqua stopped shaking but his body still quivered slightly with his eyes closed as he let the smoke envelope him. "Okay, you may open your eyes now." Aqua opened his eyes slowly at first, but then opened them completely blinking randomly. "See anything different?"

"No," Replied Aqua. "Everything looks the same."

"Good! But we must go over a few things," Instructed Mel'feir. "One, do not let go, two do not speak for although nobody can see you not even me, people can still here you. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Replied Aqua bear.

"Then let's be off and remember, do not make a sound!" He then took off at the cave of the entrance and headed towards his destination...Purity Corp.

When Mel'feir finally got there, he stood in awe of the Purity Corp white sky scraper as he looked up. When he finally stopped looking up, he headed towards the entrance where a security guard dressed in white stood.

"Welcome to Purity Corp,"Replied a friendly guard over enthusiastically. "So, you've come to see our animals aya?" Replied the guard in a Scottish accent.

"Yes," Replied Mel'feir. "What are the requirements to get in?" For Mel'feir knew that nothing was free, not evev back on his home planet.

"No requirements," Replied the guard."You just have to behave yourselfs." Mel'feir stepped nervously thinking that the spell that he casted on Aqua bear had worn off. "Is something wrong?" Replied the guard looking at him nervously.

"No." Replied Mel'feir nervously.

"Then what are you's waiting for? Go on in." He said bowing while pointing to the entrance.

"Thank you." Replied Mel'feir as he stepped in relieved that his spell didn't fail. He knew this because the guard most likely would have summoned reinforcements to take Aqua off his hands. As Mel'feir entered and looked around, he saw a wide hall way which led up to some elevatior doors with nothing but blank white painted walls which had PurityCorp written in black and red repeatedly on both sides. Mel'feir cautiously made his way through to the elevator and pressed a button for he learned during his stay here to at least know how to use that. Once he heard a small chime, the elevator doors opened and he went into the empty elevator. He turned and saw a few buttons which were labeled from 1-9 with each one giving a brief descriptions of where it lead. As Mel'feir read through each line of english for this language also happened to be the primary language of his people where he came from. He saw on the eighth floor a description that read,"Animals" on it. He pressed that button hoping that that's where they would find Aqua's friend.

"Are we there yet?" Inquired Aqua bear as Mel'feir felt the force of increased gravity on his shoulders as the elevator went up.

"No, not yet," Replied Mel'feir patiently. "But stay quiet or you'll blow your cover and might not ever leave from here!" Warned Mel'feir.

"Sorry!" Apologized the cub as it clinged onto Mel'feir's back as the elevator now stopped abruptly. As the doors opened, Mel'feir took off onto the floor gazing cautiously around the place. He noticed several people were gathered together in a area around one of the cages for there was several cages with several different specimens in them.

"And this creature was found in ins the mid western united states after it was abandoned," Said a tour guide from behind the crowd not visible to Mel'feir's view. "This bear is rumored that it talked when it was first encountered by the local zoo authorities there." This caught Mel'fier's attention as he gathered behind some people moving his way through the people until he reached the front to see if this creature wasn't the one he was looking for. "As you can see this bear is female and is all kinds of odd looking colors." Melfeir looked at the cub and saw that she was grey all over except for the prominent tuft forelock flowing forward at the top of her head which was ultra violet, and also was her tail and forepaws from the wrist forward and her feet from the ankles downward which were chained to a link of chain that connected to the cage. The top of her ears were ultra violet while the inside of her ears were white. She also had shiny ultra violet eyes, while the heart on her nose was pink inside her cute white muzzle. She also had a empty white patch of fur on her tummy. "Her former owner was found past away on the couch. The medical examiners said that she died of a heart attack. Any questions?" Said the tour guide as he looked around the room. Mel'feir raised his hand for he was familiar with there customs here in Australia after living here for a year in his cave that nobody knew about. "Yes?" Replied the tour guide acknowledging Mel'feir.

"Yes my good man," Replied Mel'feir imitating a fake Australian accent. "How do you know that was the former owner of this bear? Did this owner have any papers to prove that this creature was her's?" Mel'feir inquired.

"No." Replied the tour guide.

"Then how do you know that such a story is true?" Replied Mel'feir with his fake comical accent placing a hand out openly in front of him.

"It is said that from witnesses that found this bear as you call it say that the bear itself told them." Replied the tour guide.

"Can it speak now?" Asked Mel'feir.

"No one has it ever heard it speak here no," Replied the guide.

"Then how do you know if anything about this bear from the info that you got is even remotely true?" Replied Mel'feir with a smirk enjoying this whole bit. "Also may I ask why that bear is chained up like that? Is she deemed dangerous? She looks quite harmless to me!" The crowd murmured a bit with resignation in agreement with Mel'feir.

"And how do we know that your not some nuissance from another world with that bleached white hair of yours?" The crowd laughed. "Also, you look much to young to look like a senior citizen." Replied the guide smirking at Mel'feir. "Also, this bear is chained up for your safety just like all of our creatures here at Purity Corp are!"

"Then how do we know that you didn't kidnap the real tour guide and took his place in a attempt to steal this bear?" Replied Mel'feir smugly causing the crowd to grow silent as the tour guides face turned from yellow to red. But he refrained himself from saying another word for he knew it might cost him his job.

"Anyway's are there any other intelligence questions?" Silence. "Okay, will be moving on to our next attraction which was just acquired yesterday from the continent of North America actually." He said as he moved just one cage over which stood near the other cage they were just looking at. The crowd then followed the guide and gathered around him to the next attraction except for Mel'feir who whispered quietly to Aqua,

"Is she the one?"

"No, she isn't," Replied Aqua bear. But she certainly is a sight to see! She's beautiful!" Replied Aqua bear as he gazed at her. All of this whispering caused the bear to look up at Mel'feir. Mel'feir didn't notice at first until he heard a,

"PssT!"

"Did you here something?" Inquired Mel'feir.

"No." Replied Aqua bear.

"Hey, over here!" Mel'feir turned and looked at the cub in the cage.

"Excuse me? Did you just say something?" He said looking at the bear curiously.

"Hey you? Are you going to join us or what?" Yelled the tour guide at Mel'feir as he the whole crowd now gazed at him.

"Oh, Sorry my young chap," Replied Mel'feir. "I just needed to tie my shoes." He said bending over pretending to tie his shoes which had no laces. The whole crowd laughed at him as they also noticed this for they found his antics quite funny.

"Get back in line with the rest of us you wanna be wizard!" Mel'feir then stood up and walked into the crowd of people as the tour guide continued the to talk. Mel'feir once again ignored the guide as he made his way up to the front to get a better look at this creature. Aqua also leaned over to see who the creature was. When they finally got a clear enough picture, Aqua smiled as he yelled.

"Zoey!" This startled the whole crowd.

"Who said that?" Inquired one person.

"Are you causing trouble again?" Inquired the tour guide with his hands placed on his hips narrowing his eyes at Mel'feir.

"That's her Mel'feir, That's her!" Replied Aqua excitedly again forgetting about his promise to Mel'feir to stay quiet.

"What was that?" The crowd was beginning to stir in a panick as they tried to find the source of the voice. Mel'feir knew that he had to do something fast or this could spell trouble. Mel'feir closed his eyes in concentration ignoring everyone around him until an explosion was heard at the other end of the hall inside an unknown room a good distance away.

"What in the jolly ho is that?" Replied the tour guide scratching his head.

"I don't know," Replied Mel'feir. 'Maybe you should go check it out!" The tour guide went to investigate and the whole crowd just like sheep followed him to see what was going on. Mel'feir took this opportunity and walked over to Zoey's cage and looked at the frightened cub who stood back away from him in fear. "Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!" Said Mel'feir in his normal voice. But the cub still shivered in fright of him.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Replied the cub with her voice tailing off.

"I know a friend of yours!" Explained Mel'feir as he said a few words which caused his hands to light up an ethereal blue which caused Aqaua's body to shimmer slightly at first until Aqua was made completely visible.

"Aqua bear!" Replied Zoey dashing to the other end of the cage placeing her paws on the cage. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you too Zoey!" Said Aqua bear leaning over Mel'feir's shoulders also placing his paw upon the cage next to hers.

"Aqua, there isn't much time! Is this the friend that you were telling me about earlier?" Mel'feir inquired.

"Yes she is." Answered Aqua bear.

"Then we must rescue her before that crowd returns!" Mel'feir stepped back and placed Aqua bear down to the ground.

"Rescue? Did somebody say rescue?" All of them turned there heads to find the source of the voice. "Please! If your going to rescue her please rescue me also!" Begged the talking female cub.

"Who are you?" Asked Aqua bear.

"My name is Redemtionheart," Replied the cub. "I was captured just like she was! Please! I don't want to stay here anymore!" Pleaded the cub as it now placed its paws against the cage.

"Mel'feir, can we take her along with us?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"No," Replied Mel'feir. "There isn't any time! I only have enough time to rescue one of them!" Mel'feir said.

"Please don't leave me behind," Pleaded the multi colored bear with a tear in its eye. "I can be useful and I won't be a burded to you I promise!" Said the cub in desperation. Mel'feir stopped doing what he was doing and looked over at the cub's pleading eyes.

"I don't know if I can rescue you in time." Replied Mel'feir.

"Please don't leave her behind Mel'feir," Replied Aqua bear pleading along with the other cub. "She doesn't deserve to stay here just as much as my friend doesn't deserve to stay here!" Pleaded Aqua bear.

"Yeah Smelt fear!" Replied Zoey. "Please save her too!" She said giving Mel'feir a teary eyed look.

Mel'feir sighed.

"Alright!" Replied Mel'feir as he threw his hands up into the air in surrender. "I'll try but there isn't much time left!" He stepped back and began to concentrate, but unfortunately, the crowd of people began to stir as they saw Aqua.

"Hey! What's that bear doing out of its cage?" Replied one man in the crowd.

"That stranger is stealing the bears!" Accused another.

"Someone call security!" Replied the tour guide. Mel'feir quickly scooped up Aqua bear in his arms and placed him over his shoulders.

"I'll be back for you both I promise!" Vowed Mel'feir as he shouted an took off and ran.

"Zoey!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Aqua!" Shouted Zoey as Mel'feir hit one of the elevator buttons and waited impatiently for the door to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator door finally opened. Mel'feir made a mad dash inside and hit the first floor button closing the elevator door to close.

"Phew, that was close!" Said Mel'feir as the elevator was now heading down.

"Yeah, but you left them behind! Why?" Pouted Aqua bear.

"I had to Aqua bear," Mel'feir said honestly. "But don't worry, will be back for them later!" It was just then that the elevator door opened only to reveal a bunch of security guards dressed in white led by the Scottish guard in front of them.

"So you thought you'd be getting away aye?" Said the Scot's men with his arms folded narrowing one eye at them. "I knew there was something fishy about this lad! Arrest him!" Mel'feir threw his hand up into the air and thrusted it forward releasing a small white ball at the security guards. This quickly blocked there vision as the room now was filled with smoke which caused the guards to cough uncontrollably for they were not trained to deal with smoke bombs.

"Teleportation!" Shouted Mel'feir as he raised his arms to the sky and disappeared with a flicker of ethereal blue light which encircled him from his legs upwards till he vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Inquired one guard.

"Me don't know," Replied the Scots men. "But I will find that middle aged looking wizard if its the last thing me do!"

Meanwhile, Zoey and Redemptionheart were left alone as they now talked amongst themselves.

"So, what's your story?" Inquired Redemptionheart bear looking over to Zoey's cage.

"I was kidnapped by these weird looking creatures who stood on there forepaws," Replied Zoey as she got up to demonstrate. "Then they killed my parents after I was captured." Replied Zoey sitting down with a a tear that escaped her eye. "So, did the same thing happen to you?" Inquired Zoey.

"Yes," Replied Redemptionheart. "Did you hear the story that annoying man was talking about?"

"Yes." Replied Zoey. "I heard every word."

"That story is not entirely true," Replied the multicolored bear who was predominantly grey.

"Then what exactly happened to you?" Inquired Zoey curiously.

"I had a human who took me in after she found me abandoned by my parents," Replied the bear sadly. "She took me in and taught me many things for she was studying to be a nurse." Replied the bear sadly.

"Did she treat you badly?" Inquired Zoey.

"Not at all," Replied Redemptionheart smiling. "She treated me as if I were her only child. She loved and nurtured me for about a year. I stayed in her house and she gave me strict orders never to leave the house. I asked her why, but never got a straight answer from her. She said because there were many dangers outside and said it would be best that I stay here for my own protection. So, I listened to her and never headed to the outside world until..." Redemptionheart now sat back down saddened all of a sudden.

"Until what?" Replied Zoey placing her paws on the cage.

"Until that terrible and dreadful day when my owner left the house and there was a loud boom outside! I heard Audrianna scream. I know I wasn't suppose to go outside but after hearing her scream I had to make sure that my friend was alright!" She said tearing up. "When I went outside, that's when I saw her laying on the ground with blood streaming all around her shaking body." She said now crying a little while tryning to keep her composure. "I turned her body around and saw a big hole in her chest as I held her closely." She said now tearing up a bit more uncontrollably. "I asked her what happened? She told me that she got shot by a rifle from an assailant covered in a mask. I asked her who did this. She did not know but only told me to get help. So I called 911 on the phone and went back outside to Audrianna but by the time I got there she was.. DEAD!" Then she cried uncontrollably. Zoey looked on her with compassion.

"How did you end up here?" Asked Zoey. Redemptionheart bear recomposed herself to the best of her ability before responding.

"After I called for help, an ambulance showed up." Redemptionheart bear explained. "Unfortunately, she was already dead. But when I told them what had happened, they looked at me like they've never seen a talking bear before." She giggled slightly remembering their reactions. "Then that's when they grabbed me and tied me down to one of there stretchers. I told them to stop but they didn't! After they placed me safely inside the ambulance, they placed me inside a cage at the zoo with some other animals that couldn't talk nor understand me. Then this girl named Iillyana came along and saw me. She then had me placed inside a cage and had me transferred over to this God forsaken continent that they call Australia."

"How long have you been here?" Inquired Zoey.

"11 months and six days," Replied the multicolored bear. "How long have you been here?"

"Only one day so far," Replied Zoey. "But don't worry, Aqua and his new friend will save us!"

Back at the cave, Mel'feir was now preparing for his big rescue tonite. Aqua apologized to Mel'feir for his screw up but Mel'feir didn't respond for his mind was already focused on what had to be done tonight!

Well, what do you think? I hope this is suspenseful enough for you readers out there! I hope to have the next one up today or tommorow! Please read and review and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7 The night of rescue

Back at Purity Corp in Iilyana's office.

"What do you mean you can't find the blue cub that was in here earlier!" Replied Iillyana as she narrowed her eyes at all of of her security guards. "You had them trapped them inside the elevator and they just disapeared? What kind of idiot do you take me for!" The guards looked at her nervously along with the merk that was with them. "My god! Its so hard to find any good help on this God forsaken continent!" She said as she slammed her hand on her desk in frustration. Then she looked pointing at the merk. "You!" She shouted.

"Me?" Replied the merk dumbfounded.

"Yes you! Since these idiots can't get the job done, You'll be leading the search for this bear! Is that understood!" She shouted at the merk.

"Yes mam!" He said saluting not wanting to inflict her wrath.

"Good! Now go! Start by searching around this building! Since they tried to steel my two cubs, they are bound to try again!" She bellowed loudly but noticed all of them still standing there. "Well, what are you idiots waiting for Get out of here and search for that wanna be wizard! Or I'll," She reached underneath her desk and revealed a pistol in her hand. "Kill each and every one of you!" They all scattered out of the room in a panick. "Mohahahahaha! You just wait my precious wizard! I have something special in store just for you! AHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly to herself.

It was now night fall on the continent of Australia and Mel'feir was still in the cave with Aqua bear. Mel'feir then inquired with Aqua bear if he was ready to go. Aqua nodded as he ran up Mel'feir's arm and onto his back.

"Teleportation!" Shouted Mel'feir as he placed his arms down on his sides. Ethereal blue shimmered around his body until he disappeared.

They reappeared inside the elevator. Mel'feir placed Aqua bear down to the floor as he pushed the button to the eighth floor.

"Aqua bear," Instructed Mel'feir. "I need you to follow me and keep up! We are going to have to move quickly in and out of this building if we are too escape together. Can you keep up with me?"

"I think so!" Replied Aqua bear.

"Good," Said Mel'feir as he smiled. "Then we must hurry!" The elevator door just stopped abruptly as the doors opened. "And keep it quiet!" Said Mel'feir looking sternly at Aqua who smiled showing his teeth back in a forced embarrassed smile remembering his little fiasco from when they were in here before. They both filed out of the elevator hoping to find the cages in the same place. All of the cages for the animals were still there, but unfortunately, the two cages which contained the Zoey and Redemtionheart were not.

"Where did they go?" Inquired Aqua bear loudly. Mel'feir then grabbed the cub and covered its mouth.

""SHHH!" Said Mel'feir as he placed the cub back down. "Remember?"

"Sorry!" Aqua whispered as he followed the wizard down the unlit darkened hall. Mel'feir then raised his hands and...

"Flash of the light! Shine into the dark!" Said Mel'feir as he raised one hand in front of him which quickly flickered a ethereal white light that came forth from his hand. As they walking down the hall without a sound, they searched for the other two cubs. This took them a few minutes working all the way down the hall until they finally reached the end of it with no sign of the cubs. Mel'feir grit his teeth in frustration because he knew the longer they stayed here, the greater the chances of them were getting caught and having another encounter with the security guards and he didn't want to deal with them again. He calmly but quickly made his way back to the elevator but noticed some lights flashing above the elevator revealing numbers which now read 5,6, and continued to count its way upwards. Mel'feir quickly grabbed Aqua bear and held his hand above the cubs mouth. Aqua remained silent as Mel'feir doused the light eminating from his hand and stepped to the left side of the elevator. After a few seconds, they heard a ding indicating that the elevator had stopped while the doors opened to their floor. Then a few security guards came out of the elevator doing there usual feeding rounds on the animals. As they walked past Mel'feir unaware of his presence, Mel'feir slowly put Aqua bear down and put one finger over his mouth telling the cub to remain silent. Aqua winked back at Mel'feir. Mel'feir then turned around and grabbed one security guard around his neck zapping him with white magical electricity with the which caused him to slump in Mel'feir's arms. Mel'feir put the body down slowly til he lay his body down with minimal noise. The other two guards continued to conversate. Mel'feir was about to make his way back to the elevator until he heard one of the guards say,

"Man, those cubs are in big trouble now," Said one of the guards. "Even I feel sorry for those cubs being left alone with Iillyana." Mel'eir dashed towards the other security guard jump kicking him knocking his body down to the ground unconscious. "What the hell!" Yelled the guard as he reached for a baton and swung it at Mel'feir. Mel'feir easily avoided the hits as he reached behind his back and magically two swords appeared in his hands as the guard continued trying to hit Mel'feir. Mel'feir sliced the baton with his katana and placed his swords in a scissor manner around his throat. "Please don't kill me! I have a family to feed!" Begged the guard.

"I'm only going to ask this once," Said Mel'feir narrowing his eyes at the security guard. "Where are you hiding the talking cubs?" At first the guard hesitated til Mel'feir closed the gap with his swords around his neck nearly cutting into his skin which caused the guard to speak. "Okay, okay! There up on the ninth floor with Iillyana!"

"Just in case your lying," Replied Mel'feir. "Your coming with us to the ninth floor! If your lying!" Melfeir then squeezed the short katana's around his neck cutting him on the throat. "You'll pay with your life!" Then he put the swords away behind his back and grabbed the security guard from his collar as they walked into the elevator with the cub following Mel'feir. "Now, you push the button!" Commanded Mel'feir as he pushed the guard to the control panel. The guard shaking nervously with a shaking hand slowly reached the control panel filled with the numbers until he finally hit the ninth floor. The guard then took a good look at his captor Mel'feir. He saw that he wore a black robe and had pointy ears with a long narrow face.

"Your not from this world are you?" Replied the guard as Mel'feir looked at the frightened guard. "Your an alien aren't you!"

"You ask too many questions!" Said Mel'feir as the elevator door opened to Iillyana's office. Mel'feir quickly grabbed the guard by his collar and threw him in front of him as he still kept a hold of his collar. As they entered the unlit darkened room, Mel'feir calmly walked in slowly with Aqua walking behind them. As they took about twenty steps, all of the lights turned on. What the!?" Replied Mel'feir as the guard hit the wizard in his stomach with his elbow causing Mel'feir's grip to loosen from his collar. The guard then grabbed Mel'feir by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder slamming him on his back to the ground. Mel'feir winced in pain as he reached for his back while the security guard quickly turned him over and jumped on his back and placed metal hand cuffs on his back.

"Gochta!" Said the guard.

"Leave Mel'feir alone!" Shouted Aqua as the brave little cub jumped on the guards back biting him in the shoulder. "Eeeeooowwch! Screamed the guard in pain.

"That's enough of that!" Replied a familiar Scottish accent as Aqua was grabbed from behind his neck.

"Let me go!" Commanded Aqua swiping with his paws but hitting nothing but air. "Now, calm down lad! We have just the place for you!" He said as he opened up a cage on Iillyana's desk and threw the cub into the cage closing and locking it. "There you go! Your where you belong now!"

"Let me outta here!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Aqua bear?" Inquired a familiar voice. Aqua looked around the room and saw in the far corner of the room there was Zoey with the guard outside of the cage but had a chain around her neck with the merk holding onto it.

"Zoey!" Replied Aqua bear as he placed his paws on the cage seeing his friend again.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Came a voice from underneath the desk as a Iillyana came out laughing evilly. "You thought you would actually get away from me cub!" She said looking at Aqua bear. "Nobody get's away from me! Iillyana always get's what she wants!" She shouted triumphantly as she laughed evilly once again til she stopped laughing and turned her attention to Mel'feir. "Oh yes, the wanna be wizard!" Shouted Iillyana as she walked to him and got a much closer at him. "Hmmm, your not from around here are you darling? Do you have any rare beasties such as these where you come from?" Mel'feir remained quiet. "Answer me!" She said as she grabbed Mel'feir by his chin forcing him to look at her face to face.

"No," Replied Mel'feir. "And even if there were rare beasties there as you call it I certainly wouldn't take you there!" Iillyana then let go of his chin and smacked him across the cheek.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Protested Aqua bear as he looked at Iillyana with anger. Iillyana then turned her attention to the cub. "Also, what did you do with the other cub!" Demanded Aqua bear bravely.

"Oh her," Replied Iillyana. "She's some place safe. For now!" She said with warning in her voice. "How long she stays that way is up to your friend here." Announced Iillyana as she turned her attention back to him.

"You really don't know where she's at, do you?" Asked Mel'feir. "For all you know these guards of yours probably lost her also since they are so incompetent anyways!"

"Shut up!" Replied Iillyana as she walked over to him and slapped him again on the other cheek. Mel'feir looked up with her in a smirk.

"Hell, I bet they also think that your also pretty damn incompent being there boss since you hired those idiots in the first place!" Teased Mel'feir as she smacked him again.

"I know how to take care of my business," Replied Iillyana smugly as she walked away from Mel'feir. "Now, what planet are you from and where is your spaceship?" Mel'feir laughed at the question. "What's so funny?" Iillyana asked irritated.

"You people don't know much about the realm of magic do you?" Said Mel'feir as his eyes locked upon Iillyana.

"I know quite a great many things!" Replied Iillyana as she looked at Mel'feir.

"Your people may be more technologically advanced," Stated Mel'feir. "But you people have no heart! Back where I come from yes, we have evil also, but at least even the evil people treat there creatures better than you humans do!" WIth that, Mel'feir closed his eyes causing his hands to turn to shadow dropping the cuffs to the ground. "And for that, that's why I'm here! To make you pay for those evil deeds!" Mel'feir then turned around and gave the security guard a round house kick on his jugular causing him to hit the ground with blood flowing out of his mouth. "I told you that you'd pay with your life if you lied to me!" Replied Mel'feir at the dying guard. "If you would have cooperated you would have made it home safely."

"Mel'feir look out!" Melfeir turned around and the Scottish guard come at him with a baton. Mel'feir quickly reached behind his back magically recalling his katana's and disarmed the guard who ran away through the elevator.

"Come back here you coward!" Shouted Iillyana.

"Going after that guy is suicide!" Shouted the Scottish guard with his accent as he made his way inside the elevator and retreated going down. Iillyana quickly went behind her desk and hit a button which was followed by a snapping sound. They all heard the screams from the elevator as they heard it crash and all screaming ceased.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Replied Mel'feir irritated.

"Oh don't you dare lecture me wizard!" She shouted as she pointed to the security guard that Mel'feir just killed. "You have no place to preach to me about that!"

"I don't have time for these games," Replied Mel'feir as he approached Iillyana. "Where is the other cub?"

"Stand back!" Shouted Iillyana as she revealed a german lougar and shot it at Mel'feir who easily dodged it by diving to one side. He then reached out with one hand and released white energy hitting her hand causing her to drop the gun on the floor. Iillyana tried to reach for it, but Mel'feir's foot was already on the gun as she looked up fearfully at the wizard.

"Now, where is the other cub!"

"Leave her alone!" Said the merk who was holding onto Zoey's chain. But he let his guard down as Zoey jumped on the merk and bit his wrist causing the guard to scream in pain. Mel'feir quickly turned and kicked the guard in the chest knocking his head back against the wall as his body fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Inquired Mel'feir to Zoey as he leaned down to one knee.

"Yes," Responded Zoey. "Thanks to you!"

"But you won't be for long!" Shouted Iillyana as she now had her gun aimed at Mel'feir and fired hitting Mel'feir upon his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Mel'feir in pain. Zoey quickly dashed at Iillyana and bit her on her leg.

"Ahh!" Iillyana screamed in pain. "Die you annoying cub!" She said as she took aim at the cub.

"Nooo!" Shouted Aqua bear as he saw Zoey hit the ground with blood flowing on the floor around her body.

"You bitch from hell," Yelled Mel'feir. "Now you've done it!" Mel'feir stood up and raised his arms with his eyes now glowing with lightning. "Now for the last time, where is the other cub!" Scared to death, Iillyana told him that the cub was being shipped away on the same cargo ship that had brought Aqua and Lonesomeheart here. "Mel'feir then turned to the cub and raised his hand causing Zoey's body to rise up in mid air in the center of the room. "Healing hearts from the deep, take my life, take what is necessary and transfer my energy to save the cub!" Then blue and white energy prisms unleashed a beam of white energy engulfing the cub. After a few moments, the cub descended on Iillyana's desk softly. Then Mel'feir turned his attention to Iillyana's with his eyes still glowing white. Iillyana gathered herself in a corner begging for Mel'feir not to hurt her. He ignored her and placed Zoey's body inside of the cage with Aqua and dove out the window. He slowed down his momentum using his magic until he hit the floor hard, but managed to still get up and run with the cage on the other hand. Iillyana looked out the window, still in shock from what happened but snapped out of it quickly as she went over to her desk and ordered the cargo ship to take off!

Oh, this is getting good! To be continued! R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8 Lost at Sea!

Mel'feir was still running with the cubs inside the cage while the cubs tried there best to keep there balance as they tumbled and fell over and over.

"Mel'feir," Inquired Aqua bear. "Where are you taking us?"

"To the ship to rescue your friend remember," Replied Mel'feir a little impatiently. "We have to get there before that ship get's too far off shore!" He said as he continued to run til they finally reached the beach where the docking port was. "Damn, were too late! Too late!" Replied Mel'feir as he leaned over on his knees short of breath.

"Mel'feir?" Inquired Aqua bear."Why don't you use the same trick that you used before. You know teleportation?" Mel'feir placed the cage down and smiled at how he could be so forgetful. Mel'feir looked over the ocean lights of the ship which was already a good distance away. Mel'feir's eyes fluxed with a glow with a pulse of bright light as he sent out a specter (an invisible ethereal flying eye with a conduit to his mind serving as a roaming scout and beacon for teleportation) out over the ocean flying to the ship. Zoey looked on frightfully while Aqua only smiled and said.

"Go Mel'feir! You can do it!" The cub cheered on.

"What's he doing?" Asked Zoey.

"He is going to teleport us to the ship," Replied Aqua bear as Mel'feir picked up the cage with his eyes still shimmering. "So that we can rescue our friend!" Then in a blink of an eye, they disappeared from the beach and reappeared close to one of the ship's cliff's. But they had enough ground to recover quickly as they found there footing. Unfortunately, they were also spotted by several merks running towards them with batons and tazers. Mel'feir quickly placed the cage down and opened it releasing the two cubs.

"Now go," Mel'feir commanded. "Go search for your friend!"

"But what about you?" Asked Aqua concerned for his friend.

"Don't worry about him," Replied Zoey. "He can take care of himself. Now let's go find Lonesomeheart!" Aqua took a look back at Mel'feir who ended up in a wrestling match with one of the merks. Zoey bit Aqua in the leg.

"Ow!" Yelled Aqua bear.

"What are you waiting for! Let's go!" Replied Zoey as she led Aqua in the direction down the cargo bay. Aqua followed after her not liking the fact that he had to leave his friend behind to deal with the merks and promised to himself that he would not abandon any more of his friends unless he had to.

Back on top of the ship, Mel'feir was now fighting the merks with his katana's dispatching the merks of there weapons. He picked a few of them up throwing them over the hull of the ship as some of them charged in at him. There now was only a few merks left remaining to challenge Mel'feir.

"Your dead wizard! Iillyana promised the employee that kills you get's a huge cash reward." He said smiling evilly at the wizard.

"I think I'll collect that money for myself and the cubs!" Replied Mel'feir as one merk charged in at him with his tazer. Mel'feir blocked the tazer with his katana and followed up by slicing off the arm of the merk who now screamed as he ran over the ship down into the water bleeding profusely. Mel'feir then looked at the final merk challenging him with his katana's. The merk then reached into his pocket and revealed a German lugar like the one that Iillyana had.

"Not that thing again!" Replied Mel'feir as he ran away hiding behind a corner of the ship as one shot ricocheted off of the metal wall which was now the only thing standing between the merk and Mel'feir.

"Come out and surrender wizard," Said the merk as he slowly made his way to the corner that he saw Mel'feir hide behind. Mel'feir stood around the corner grasping his shoulder which was wounded earlier which still bled. He knew that he didn't have much time with the amount of blood that he was loosing. "And I promise I'll make your death a quick one!" Smiled the merk as he dashed with his gun in front of him around the corner. But what he saw was not the wizard, only drops of blood which led upward over the bow of the ship. "Why you sneaky little devil!" Replied the merk putting away his gun. "You won't be getting away from me that easily!" But as he turned, he ran into Mel'feir's chest. The merk stepped back and reached for his gun but was too late as Mel'feir took his swords and placed them around his throat and sliced off his head like scissors to papers. Mel'feir took a quick look at the body bleeding form the point from where he had cut off the merks head.

"Now its time to find the cubs!" Mel'feir said out loud as he turned and made his way down the stairs of the ship.

The cubs were still wondering around trying to find there friend as they cried out her name.

"Redemptionheart! Where are you!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Make a sound or something to show us where are you are." Instructed Zoey. "Its us! Zoey and Aqua bear."

"Amohahahaha!"

"What the heck?" Asked Aqua bear as he turned to a monitor which showed a picture of Iillyana sitting on her desk.

"What have you done with our friend!" Commanded Zoey narrowing her eyes at the wicked women.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Replied Iillyana. "She's here with me!" Iillyana then moved the camera showing the frightened cub tied up in metal chains hanging from the ceiling with a small trap door opened underneath. "You wanna know what's down there? My crocs! Tell that wizard that if he doesn't hand you two back to me, this cub will pay the consequences! KKA!" Iillyana said as she ran a finger along her throat. Then the T.V. turned off on its own loosing the transmission.

"We have to tell Mel'feir!" Replied Aqua bear as he ran back with Zoey following her from behind to find the wizard.

They ran into the wizard bumping into him and told him the whole situation concerning what they saw and heard. Mel'feir then sighed in a deep breath.

"We better get back to that Purity Corp building then! We don't have much time!" Mel'feir said holding onto his shoulder breathing heavily.

"You need to get help before you bleed to death!" Zoey stated.

"I'll be fine," Replied the wizard. "Drows can go quite a long time before the loss of blood takes place. Now, gather around me!" Both cubs gathered around him as his eyes began to shimmer. This time even more brightly than before. Suddenly, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile back at Purity Corp, Iillyana was now waiting for the wizard as she talked with Redemptionheart.

"Please," Pleaded the cub. "Why won't you just let me go? Please!" She pleaded.

"Shut up," Shouted Iillyana as the cub flinched. "I will get those cubs back and they will be put back with you in there rightful places. Inside their cages!"

"Why do you hate us so much?" Inquired the multicolored bear.

"Oh, I don't hate you sweetie," She replied stroking her chin as she smoked a cigarette and exhaled. "I only want to make money out of rare beasties like you! Do you know how much people will pay to see rare creatures like you? Thousands!" She smiled incredulously.

"How did you find out about me?" She inquired. Just as she was about to respond, a bright light flickered at the entrance of the room where the once working elevator was until Mel'feir and the two cubs appeared. She also noticed that Mel'feir was bleeding from his shoulder.

"What the #$!?" Replied Iillyana with shock. "How the hell did you make your way up here!!?"

"Nevermind that," Replied Mel'feir as he placed the two cubs down on the floor. "I'll be the one asking the questions around here missy!"

"Nobody talks to me in that manner!" She said as she threw her cigarette to the floor and reached for the gun on the table and started shooting at Mel'feir. Mel'feir dove to one side avoiding the bullets and countered by throwing a beam of white energy at her knocking the gun away. "My gun!" She shouted as she went looking for it. Mel'feir walked up beside the bound cub.

"So your Redemptionheart huh," Inquired Mel'feir as she nodded in return. "I'll have you down in a second!" Said Mel'feir as reached for his katana.

"Oh, please don't hurt me!" Pleaded the bear as she shut her eyes with sweat going down her brow.

"Don't be afraid," Instructed Mel'feir as he cut through the chains. "I'm here to rescue you." He now managed to cut through the chain releasing her from the chain but was still tied up. "Shadow magic! Undo this torture contraption!" Then the chain instantly unraveled from around her with the chains dropping to the ground.

"Thank you!" Replied the cub as she hugged him unexpectedly causing him to smile and hugged her in return.

"Aqua, Zoey! Comeback to me!" Both cubs did as he commanded.

"Now I got you," Iillyana shouted as she aimed the gun at them. "Now give me back those cubs and I might consider letting you walk out of here with your life!" Mel'feir lowered his chin glaring at Iillyana as his eyes began to glow white.

"What the $#%!" Shouted Iillyana as she raised her gun at Mel'feir. But before she could pull back on the trigger, her gun disappeared and reappeared in Mel'feir's hand. Mel'feir quickly released the bullets from the chamber and dropped the gun to the ground. "Please don't hurt me! You can have whatever you want!"

"Where is the reward money?" Inquired Mel'feir. Iillyana reached underneath her desk and placed a metal casing on her desk opening it revealing hundreds of dollars in american money.

"Hmm, why isn't this Australian money?" Inquired Mel'feir.

"Because I only carry American! Its the most valuable currency currently on the market." She replied. Mel'feir summoned the case to himself and examined the bills. Satisfied, he closed and locked up the casing as his eyes began to glow again.

"Hey, I gave you the money! If you want more I can get it," Shouted Iillyana. "I have alot more money! Lot's more!" Then they disappeared from sight in a flash of light. Iillyana looked up and saw that he was gone. She quickly then went over to a computer on a nearby desk and looked on the screen which revealed that the cargo ship that she had lied to them about was now occupied. "So they think to escape in that thing do they!" She said smirking to herself as she went back over to her desk and spoke in a speaker phone.

"Yes, Iliyana," Replied a tenor voice from her speaker.

"I want you to order my fleet to destroy a cargo ship!" After she told him the one cargo ship she wanted destroyed, the captain asked.

"But Iillyana, that's your ship isn't it?" Asked her captain in charge.

"Don't question me just blow it up!" Iillyana commanded as she shreiked.

"Consider it done! Locking onto its coordinates now!"

Back at the cargo ship where Mel'feir had reappeared with the three cubs, he quickly went to the wheel of the ship and steared it.

"Mel'feir what are you doing?" Inquired Zoey. "We got to get away from them! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We haven't got away yet!" Warned Mel'feir as he steared the ship.

"What we need to do is treat your wound upon your shoulder," Stated Redemptionheart bear. "Or you'll bleed to death!"

"Now isn't the time for that," Said Mel'feir calmly. "We have to get away from those incoming ships."

"What ships? I don't see any ships!" Replied Zoey. Then they heard something awfully loud crash into the ocean as it splashed alot of water onto the ship soaking the cubs and Mel'feir.

"You were saying?" Replied Mel'feir.

"This is the battle ship reporting to the captain," Replied a officer in charge. "We are now in hot pursuit of the cargo ship. She is in our sites!"

"Good," Replied the captain.

"But captain? Are you sure we should sink that ship?" Replied the officer in charge over the radio. "The only ones aboard on that ship are a few small bears and a strange looking man with pointy ears stearing the ship!" Inquired the sailor.

"Do not question my orders," Shouted the captain through his radio speaker. "These orders come from Iillyana herself. Or would you like to talk to her and ask her about this?" Silence. "No? Then DESTROY THAT CARGO SHIP!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the officer as he gave another order to open fire. "Fire the heat seeking destroyer missiles!"

After the ship got hit multiple times, Mel'feir knew that he had to abandon ship. He thought about trying to teleport off of the ship but knew that there wasn't enough time. So he took the box filled with the money, grabbed the three cubs and jumped off of the ship as it was hit for the final time causing the ship to capsize upon itself. The three cubs went scattered in all directions once they hit the water going down underneath till all three of them reached the surface taking a deep breath in the dark ocean.

"Has anyone seen Mel'feir?" Inquired Aqua bear as he looked at Zoey and Redemptionheart. They both shrugged there shoulders.

"We have to find him!" Shouted Aqua bear. "Mel'feir!" Shouted the cub as sea water went into his mouth causing the cub to cough violently. The other cubs also called out for Mel'feir but couldn't find him. Unfortunately for the cubs, they hadn't the strength to swim forever and there muscles were beginning to ache and burn with fatigue. "Mel'feir!" Shouted the cub as he swallowed more sea water as he randomly sunk underneath the ocean trying to work his way around the debris of the cargo ship. Then with one last breath, he called out his name again before losing consciousness as he went down below the water. Just then, two blue streaky objects went below Aqua bear bringing him back to the surface. Aqua took a deep breath as he opened his eyes looking at his rescuers. He saw two bottle nosed dolphins one on each side of him holding him up from underneath his arms. "Where are Zoey and Redemptionheart?" Asked the cub looking at one of the dolphins with worry. Then as if on on que, four more dolphins appeared with the other two cubs supporting them from underneath their arms. Aqua smiled but his smile left his face as he remembered another friend who needed rescuing.

Meanwhile, Mel'feir was trying to swim calling out for the cubs but there was no answer. His shoulder stopped bleeding now thanks to the salt water that went over it. Mel'feir knew that he had to find land and fast because he was by no means a marathon swimmer. As he looked around for the cubs, he came across some flotsam which contained metal from the cargo ship. Mel'feir made a swim to it and clinged to it placing the floating metal piece underneath his arms.

"Forgive me Aqua! I have failed you!" He said holding his head in sorrow as he continue to float to an unknown destination loosing consiousness as time went by for drow's could not swim for too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 A New Home

It was now morning and the bears were now swimming with the dolphins still helping them trying to find Mel'feir. It was as if they could understand Aqua bear's desires because they saw the continent of Australia, but the bottled dolphins did not take them there. Aqua would point in a certain direction and the dolphins would follow that lead. But they had to get back on land soon because they were soaking wet and Redemptionheart pointed out to Aqua that they could get really sick if they didn't get back on land soon. Aqua went deep east following the coast but a good distance away from it in search of Mel'feir. Aqua noticed that they had several more dolphins with them at his disposal and would have liked them to brake them off in groups of two so that they could cover more ground or should I say more ocean to find Mel'feir. Then as if on cue, the six extra dolphins that they had spread out in all directions in groups of three in search of their friend.

"Oh, please be okay Mel'feir!" Aqua whimpered to himself.

Meanwhile, in other action, Iilyana was laughing like the psychotic evil which that just won the war.

"Amohahahahaha! It is me! ME! Iillyana that always get's the last laugh!" She said grinning to herself shortly after she had received the news of blowing up the ship. "Now, its back to business as usual!" She said as she sat back down on her desk attending to some paper work that she had in front of her on her desk.

Mel'feir was woken up by the sunlight as he turned away from the sun for it was rather blinding for it was summer time in Australia. He then looked around quickly getting his bearings as he hung on to the piece of metal from the cargo ship which was blown up from the night before. Mel'feir tried to send his conduit out so that he could teleport, but unfortunately for him, once drows are soaked with sea water, it renders their powers useless.

"Damn it all to hell!" Yelled Mel'feir as he just realized this. "If only I could use my magic, then I know I could get to some place safe." He grumbled to himself. "Oh well, all I can now is hang on for dear life!" He said still grasping the piece of metal. He layed his head down on the piece of metal resting his head when all of a sudden he heard a loud splash. "What the...?" Said Mel'feir raising his head looking ahead of him for the source of the splash but saw nothing. "It must have been a sea turtle or something." Replied Mel'feir. "Or it might have been a shark.." He thought. "SHARK!" He then quickly looked around in the water for any fins that he may see because Mel'feir had educated himself about this ocean and knew all about the great white's and bull sharks that inhabited this area, and were amongst the most dangerous in the world. When he didn't see anything resembling a shark, he slumped back down and tried to relax. He was never rendered so helpless like this in all of his life and knew that faith had now taken over his destiny. He lay his head back down and tried to relax over the metal beam and maybe even get some sleep. Then, there it was again. Another splash. Mel'feir quickly lifted his head and looked around hoping it was nothing, but unfortunately for Mel'feir he saw a grey fin slicing through the water. Mel'feir's eyes widened in fear as he knew this spelled trouble. "Oh great!" Mused Mel'feir to himself. "I'll never see Magus my pupil again! I was hoping to make it back to my own world. I knew the risks of coming here, but this had to be done!" Mel'feir sighed as the fin came in alarmingly close. "Oh well, I lived a good life! So I minus well make the most of this situation and go down like a true drow should go down, Hey you, come and get me!" Shouted Mel'feir defiantly. For although he was scared to death, he wanted to go down bravely and not like some coward before meeting his end. "Come on you freak of the deep!" Shouted Mel'feir defiantly. The shark fin dashed right by him but was now circling in on Mel'feir closer and closer with each pass. "What a way to die!" Said Mel'feir shaking in fear as he tried to get up on the metal shrapenel that he was clinging to, but he knew that it would provide next to know protection in the end. "Magus, Aqua, I just want you both to know I love you both very much!" He said as the shark was closing in on him. Mel'feir closed his eyes because he knew what was coming. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw two other grey fins circling with the others. But these fins were much smaller in comparison. "Ah great, more sharks!" Replied Mel'feir sarcastically. But to his surprise, the other two grey finned creatures raised there heads out of the water. "What? That ain't no shark!" Mel'feir said stunned. Then the creature dipped its head underneath and dashed across past Mel'feir and hit into the shark as blood shot up from its gills. "What the hell?" Said Mel'feir out loud as he saw the other small finned creature do the same thing. Mel'feir did not recognize this creature for he only studied the dangers of the ocean of Australia and not all of its other inhabitants. The two smaller creatures kept ramming into the shark until it retreated into the murky waters down below. "This is interesting!" Mused Mel'feir to himself. But his smile quickly left his face as the two creatures headed towards him. "What the hell? Ah just great, just great!" He said as he closed his eyes because they came in fairly fast. But to his surprise he only felt a gentle nudge to his side. He opened his eyes and saw the creatures head out of the water looking at him with curious black eyes with its face in a seemingly fixed smile. Mel'feir slowly turned around to face the creature for he didn't wish to make it angry. "So can you talk to?" Inquired Mel'feir out loud. But the creature didn't say a word. Then the other creature squealed in a high pitched tone bumping against Mel'feir's side softly as it also rose to the surface facing the drow. "Well, since you two haven't attacked me yet, I think you want something from me, right?" As if one of them understood, it went under water and went underneath Melfeir's right arm which almost caused him to lose his grip on the metal shaft. Mel'feir quickly shewed the creature away and turned back clinging to the only support that he had to hold him over the water. The other dolphin screeched in its high pitched voice and also went underneath Mel'feir's other arm. Mel'feir quickly shewed it away just like before. Both inquisitive creatures popped their heads out of the water, but instead of an out burst of anger that Mel'feir expected, they only talked to him in high pitched squeals that he couldn't understand. "What do you want from me?" Inquired Mel'feir. "If I let go, then I'll drown don't you understand that?" Then as if they understood, they both went underneath the water and this time, both went underneath his arms at the same time causing him to lose any grip this time, but now was being supported by the two dolphins. Mel'feir shook fearfully at first, then quickly realized that they were trying to help him. "Oh, you want to take me some place safe!" Said Mel'feir nodding his head in understanding as they took off together supporting Mel'feir one on each side of him.

Aqua and the other two cubs landed on a far away island a good distance away from the mainland of Australia. Saddened over the loss of there friend, they looked around the island for some edible food that they could eat. They dashed through the small forest of the island covered with pine, and coconut trees. They also spotted some berry bushes next to some of the trees. Redemptionheart and Zoey gathered a good amount of food with them and took them back to the beach where Aqua continued to scan the horizon standing on his forepaws searching for his friend. Aqua placed all four of his paws down on the beach with a tear that ran down his cheek. Zoey and Redemptionheart both put there berries down and gathered next to there companion with one on each side.

"If only we hadn't of left him," Pouted Aqua still tearing up "back on the ship he would still be with us right now!" Zoey placed a paw down gently over Aqua's. "If only we haven't of left em." He said as Zoey hugged him as Aqua nestled his head against her chest of hot pink fur.

"It wasn't your fault," She said softly as she placed her head over his. "You did all you could to save him."

"Huh? Hey guys," Replied Redemptionheart. "Look over there!" Said the multicolored bear excitedly as she pointed towards the sea straight in front of them. They saw a man floating above the water floating effortlessly to the island. But as this being approached closer, they noticed that two dolphins were with him holding him above the ocean.

"Mel'feir!" Shouted Aqua bear as he ran to meet the his friend. Mel'feir smiled as he knew he was now safe from harm. Once the dolphins got close enough to the land, Mel'feir walked onto the island soaking wet with three excited bear cubs jumping up and down. "We were so worried about you!" Said Aqua as he placed his hands against the wizards legs. "We thought we lost you."

"To be honest with you," Replied Mel'feir as he took off his cloak. "I thought I was done for. But thanks to those creatures," Said Mel'feir pointing in the direction of the dolphins. "They helped me to get to this island safely."

"Those creatures are called dolphins," Said Redemptionheart in a matter of fact type of tone. "They have always been freindly to man throughout history." Mel'feir took all the information in as he walked towards the miniature forest of the island placing his articles of clothes to dry in the sun while only wearing his blue t-shirt to cover his upper body. Mel'feir knew that he could cast a drying spell on his clothing later once he was dry himself. The cubs followed closely him. "Well, we better see what we can find in terms of shelter." Right after that, Mel'feir walked around the island with the cubs and came across a granite grey cave which was twice the size of his other cave that he used to stay in. "This'll do nicely!" He said out loud as he made his new home inside the cave with the cubs which was centered in the middle of the island. After waiting a few hours for his clothes to dry, he teleported back to his old cave and brought what few belongings that he had left with him to his new home with the cubs. He promised that he would look after them till they became of age to take care of themselves. He also managed to find the chest of money that they had lost at sea by sending his spector out to sea and teleported it back to the island. Mel'feir knew that there was something special about these cubs and needed to find out what it was. Creatures like these were considered legendary from his home world, but according to the ruins of these so called caring guardians, they said that journeyed to a new world in the ancient of days of his planet. Now that he knew and saw with his own eyes that they existed, he needed to help them find there purpose in this world and bring out their full potential if any of these cubs, possessed the powers of the heart which was rumored to be a rare but very powerful magic. But that'll have to wait for the next chapters for all that to be exlpained. So stay tuned, for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10 The Beginning of Discovery

Mel'feir just woke up the next morning. He saw the cubs sleeping soundly. He put on his clothes and went outside on a stroll around the island. He concluded that this place was going to be there new home. Iillyana would never think to look for them here since she thinks they blew up along with the ship. So with that comforting thought, Mel'feir went into the sea and fished for breakfast for the cubs and for himself. Although drows could go a while with out food, it had been awhile since he had anything to eat and would be unwise if he didn't eat something to help him replenish his strength. So, this time he caught a few Halibut, and some salmon. He caught eight total. So, he took them to the cave with him and did his usual cooking spell on them. He figured that Aqua didn't like them raw, it only made sense to him to cook all of them since he figured the other cubs might not like the fish raw either. Even for himself since he himself could not eat them raw. The smell of the cooked fish woke up the cubs and found their stomachs growling as they got up to eat. After they were done, they all went outside together on the beach.

"Consider this our new home," Replied Mel'feir. "At least here nobody will bother us so you cubs can grow up in peace minimizing our dangers from predators and such."

"So your going to live with us?" Asked Aqua bear looking up at Mel'feir expectantly.

"Yes,"Replied Mel'feir. "At least until your all old enough to take care of yourselves. Then I'll have to return to my own home world."

"Your home world?" Inquired Zoey curiously. "You mean your not from this world?"

"No," Replied Melfeir. "I'm afraid my time in this world is short and I've stayed longer already than what I should have. But I will not leave you three cubs alone. I will take care of you three until your old enough, then, I'll help you find your family."

"All our families are dead!" Replied Zoey angrily. "My parents were killed in Alaska along with Aqua's. We have no family left."

"And Audrianna, the one who looked after me is now dead also," Replied Redemptionheart sadly. "Your all we have Mel'feir." Concluded Redemptionheart bear who was a bit bigger than the other cubs for she was a year older than them.

"That may be true now," Replied Mel'feir. "But I sense they're others like you in this world. I can sense their presence. But whether or not they'll take you in is a whole other story all together. But come now, its time I showed you how to hunt for yourselves." Mel'feir showed them how to fish in the water and what to look for and not to go in too deep because of other dangers besides the risk of drowning or being pulled out to sea. Zoey and Redemptionheart bear both caught their first fish in no time at all. But unfortunately for Aqua bear that wasn't the case. He struggled and came away with nothing as he made his way back to the island shaking sea water off of his fur.

"Oh I'll never get the hang of this!" Shouted Aqua bear in frustration as he sat on his bottom with two paws against his chin. Mel'feir smiled at the cub.

"Be patient Aqua bear," Instructed Mel'feir. "These things take time to learn."

"Yeah, but I wish I could just have them brought to me by those fish that rescued us earlier." Pouted Aqua bear as he stood up.

"You'll find in this life that not too many things work out that way," Said Mel'feir sharing his insight with the cub. "You have to earn most things in this life. Very few people will have it provided for them." Aqua sighed deeply as he continued to sit their. "Why don't you go join your friends and keep trying. That's the only way your going to get better at it." Aqua rolled his eyes and made his way back into the ocean and continued to try with his friends all that morning but had no luck at all catching a fish while Zoey and Redemptionheart caught two more fish each and gave them over tio Mel'feir so that he could cast his cooking spell upon the fish again. They all ate on the beach peacefully with only a few clouds up in the air. Other than that, it was clear and sunny.

"What kind of fish do you think those were that helped us?" Inquired Zoey curiously.

"I don't know," Replied Mel'feir as he took a bite out of a spanish Mackerel that he caught for himself. "Who knows what they're intentions were for helping us."

"What do you mean intentions?" Inquired Redemptionheart eying the drow curiously.

"In this world, I find that if somebody does something nice for you," Replied Mel'feir. "They expect something in return form you."

"Do you expect something from us for you rescuing us?" Asked Redemptionheart bear.

"Not at all," Replied Mel'feir. "Back in my world, if your able to help somebody, you just do it with no questions asked. Nobody ever expected anything in return." Replied Mel'feir as he ate the last of his fish.

"Those creatures were strange." Replied Aqua bear.

"What do you mean strange?" Replied Mel'feir.

"Every time I had a thought or desire, I wanted them to do like that one time I wanted a few of them to spread out to search for you," Stated Aqua. "They did it as if they knew exactly what I was thinking." Zoey and Redemptionheart both looked at each other and spat their fish out of their mouths as they both busted up laughing. Aqua turned and gave them a feirce look. ":Its true! Why don't you believe me?" The other two cubs did not answer as they continued to laugh at him. Aqua turned over to Mel'feir. "You believe me don't you Mel'feir?"

"I have seen many strange things in this world," Replied Mel'feir stroking his chin. "So it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they were to come back to you if you summoned them inside your mind."

"Great," Shouted Aqua bear. "I'm going to go try it right now!" The cub ran to the beach with Mel'feir and company following Aqua. The cub stood on its hind legs and closed its eyes and concentrated. "Oh creatures of kindness that helped us, I summon you! We want to meet you!" He thought inside his mind.

"See, I told you this was crazy!" Shouted Zoey teasingly.

"Shhh!" Rebuked Mel'feir. "Let him concentrate." Silence once again took place with only Aqua making random audible sounds as he concentrated.

"Please my friends," Thought Aqua bear. "We only want to thank you for what you did!" Suddenly, they heard a splash in the ocean. Aqua opened his eyes and looked over the ocean. After scanning for a moment, this time he saw that same creature that had helped them yesterday making their way over to the island with about ten of them. "See I told you they could understand me!" Aqua shouted truimphantly as he ran down into the ocean to greet his sea friends.

"No way!" Shouted Zoey.

"But how? This is impossible!" Replied Redemptionheart as they all followed Aqua into the sea.

"See," Shouted Aqua as he splashed water towards Zoey. "I told you! I told you!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"So you told me," Replied Zoey. "Hey, can you ask them for a ride?" Inquired Zoey as she swam around with her paws.

"Sure!" Replied Aqua bear as he closed his mind. Then right afterwards, Aqua was now on all fours standing on one of these strange friendly creatures smiling. Then Zoey and Redemptionheart both had one of these dolphins come underneath them and now they stood on these dolphins. They all laughed and had fun as they played with their new sea friends. Mel'feir smiled observing all of this as he had went back to the cave for his staff. After they were done playing with the sea creatures, they all swam back to the beach as Mel'feir greeted them.

"Mel'feir," Inquired Aqua bear. "Why didn't you join us?"

"Let's just say that I've had enough sea water for one week." Replied Mel'feir. "Now Aqua, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" Inquired the cub as he shook off the last bit of water from his fur.

"You say these creatures respond to your commands and feelings right?" Mel'feir asked.

"Yes?" Replied Aqua.

"How would you like to listen to them?" He asked.

"You mean, I can learn to understand them?" Asked Aqua curiously cocking his head to one side.

"With a little help from me yes," Replied Mel'feir. "Close your eyes Aqua and try and to listen for their voices." Mel'feir instructed. He closed his eyes and listened intently for the creatures voices inside his head. Mel'feir took his staff and stabbed against the beach three times as blue ethereal magic came forth from the top of the staff and onto Aqua's head.

"What's he doing?" Inquired Zoey.

"Shh!" Replied Mel'feir. "He's concentrating." As Aqua continued to concentrate, he began to hear distinct voices in his head.

"I can hear them!" Shouted Aqua bear.

"Close your eyes and continue on what they are telling you!" Instructed Mel'feir. Aqua did just that. "What are they saying?"

"Not sure," Replied Aqua bear. "It just sounds like a bunch of conversations going on all at the same time."

"Speak to them,"Instructed Mel'feir. "See what they want." Aqua attempted to communicate to the creatures as Mel'feir had instructed him.

'What is it you want?' Inquired Aqua bear in thought to the dolphins.

'Fiens." He heard one of them reply.

'Fiens?" Replied Aqua bear.

'Friends!" He heard a voice in his head.

'Friends? You want to be friends?' Replied Aqua bear as he smiled opening his eyes as he turned back to Mel'feir. "I can understand them! I hear their voices inside my head!" Exclaimed Aqua bear.

"Good," Replied Mel'feir. "Only a certain type of magic class where I come from can understand the language of other creatures. You seem to possess that ability." Stated Mel'feir.

"Do you think you can help me to understand it better?" Asked Aqua bear.

"You must first master your magical abilities in order to fully understand them. If you are willing to learn that is."

"I'll do anything to learn it Mel'feir." Replied the bear excitedly.

"Its time to for you to learn it then!" Replied Mel'feir.

Over the next few weeks, Mel'feir worked with Aqua bear to teach him to learn his ability to better communicate with these strange creatures. Although he was a fast learner and tried hard at it every day, he still had the hardest time learning the simplest forms of a sentence in dolphin language. He eventually learned it. Mel'feir also worked with the multi-colored cub and taught Redemptionheart bear to cure wounds and wrap plant leaves to help for simple things like cuts on flesh, and bruises. Redemptionheart not only had a natural ability at this, she really enjoyed doing this. One time, Aqua hurt himself when he fell down from one of the coconut trees and cut his head open and came crying to Redemptionheart who stopped the bleeding using sea water and covered it up with a leaf from one of the trees. Redemptionheart checked it everyday to make sure that it didn't get infected. But Aqua still meditated daily to try and here the voices of the sea creatures that had saved them. Mel'feir instructed meditation was key if he was to master this skill. So he would practice everyday. Zoey, the hot pink cub often would pretend that she was fighting shadow enemies. Mel'feir had showed her some grappling techniques which she would practice on a coconut to master those skills. She was quite good at it. Zoey from what Mel'feir could sense also had magical abilities. Mel'feir tried to teach her, but she never had the patience to meditate like her companion Aqua bear. Mel'feir figured perhaps it was best she learned to fight and grapple til she became older and learned a little more patience to master her magical abilities.

Mel'feir tucked in the cubs after a month had past from the time that they now lived on the island as was his custom. Although Mel'feir was like a sensai to them, he also became a father figure to them. Especially to Redemptionheart since she never seen her mom or her dad before. She always wondered if they were still alive, and if they were, she wanted to ask them,'why did you abandon me?' She was slightly jealous at the other two cubs although they had also lost their parents. At least they had parents that never abandoned them. This thought constantly dwelled in her head but she kept much of it bottled up inside. Late at night she would get up and wonder around the island til she ran into Mel'feir who went to look for her since he found her missing from the cave when he woke up on sleepless nights. Mel'feir was the only one that she ever shared these feelings with and Mel'feir never once broke her trust as she made him promise never to tell the other cubs about her past. The cubs fell fast asleep as Mel'feir stepped out of the cave and gazed up at the stars on a clear night. Then he reached down deep into one of his pockets and revealed two pommels. One Aqua, the other hot pink. He had carry these two items over from the other world where he was from and was convinced that him meeting these cubs was no coincidence. He had tried to activate these items before but they never came to life. He found these items from underneath the castle of Akirn where the ruins of the ancient bears had been discovered long ago. That's where he found these items. It was said that they were the weapons of the ancient caring guardians that were deemed so legendary and rare in his world, that these legendary creatures of caring were believed to be immortal. He intended to give these weapons to these two cubs when they grew old enough and train them to become caring guardians since he had no doubt in his mind that these weapons indeed belonged to these two cubs.

A few more months had past and Aqua bear being twice his size at two and a half feet now swam with the dolphins daily as he finally mastered communication with these intelligent creatures. He especially grews close to two of the older ones which had lost there son in a shark attack three months before. Aqua became like an adopted son to them. He even called them mom and dad from time to time. But they didn't swim alone, they were in a pod of twelve. They taught Aqua how to swim and hold his breath underwater for a long period of time. One time, he managed to hold his breath underneath the water for three minutes as he went exploring with the other dolphins in the ocean. Sometimes they would see sharks from time to time, but Aqua never would worried about them since he was always swimming with the other dolphins. He would never swim by himself in these dangerous waters because he was too scared. Mel'feir was thankful for that since it gave him one less thing to worry about.

Redemptionhear had mastered all of the skills that Mel'feir had taught her. She was eager to learn more though Mel'feir couldn't teach her anymore even if he wanted to. Redemptionheart now stood at an even three feet tall. Mel'feir figured that's the biggest that any of these cubs would get since she stopped growing one month before while the other cubs were still growing in height.

Zoey also was the same height as Aqua bear. She had mastered grappling and certain fighting techniques that Mel'feir had taught her. They would often wrestle together on the beach. Of course Mel'feir always won, but she had so much with Mel'feir, that she would challenge him again until Mel'feir would finally tell her to go and play with the other cubs. Although Zoey did love to grapple, she often played with Redemptionheart on the beach. Sometimes they even went fishing together in the ocean and often would come away with five fish or more. They often were the ones who brought in the meals while Mel'feir often acted as the cook. They never ate their fish raw only cooked. Mel'feir figured that if there ancestors indeed moved to this world, then they also took on the same aspects as the humans who dominated this earth. Mel'feir didn't mind at all taking care of these cubs. But he knew he only had fourteen more months before he had to return back to his own world. He hoped to pass everything he learned about this world to them as well as trying to find a new home for them. Although the island served as a good home for them, he knew that they would have to move away from this place so that Iillyana would not get her hands on these cubs. Mel'feir did not want to see them locked away in cages again because this time he might not be around. Mel'feir eyed his sabers and thought about giving them early to his companions. But he slipped them away back in his pocket and decided they weren't ready for such responsibility yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11 Immergence

Three months later, all of the cubs had now reached three feet tall. Mel'feir presumed that this was the bggest they were ever going to grow. Zoey mastered the art of grappling, Redemptionheart not only mastered her craft of nursing her companions back to health, but she also tried some ideas of her own to see what else she could use to help friends in case of an emergency. She had talked to Mel'feir about heading out to the mainland of Australia, but Mel'feir had forbidden it due to the fact that Mel;feir was now probably labeled a criminal, and secondly, the fact that she was considered Iillyana's property, their was a good chance that she would get captured and placed back inside a cage at Purity Corp. Aqua bear had now mastered meditation as well as casting simple spells like the cooking spell to cook the fish. Aqua also learned how to speak with the dolphins fluently. He swam with the dolphins daily. Mel'feir also had taught him a new spell. It was a speed spell that could make him swim just as fast as a dolphin. The spell could last for a good fifteen minutes to an hour. The only draw back to it was the fact that it drained much of your energy so much this spell could only be done with someone that had exceptional stamina. Since Aqua was now full grown but still considered at this point an eight year old child, he could cast the spell over and over again and it would hardly effect him now due to the fact that he trained for one month with the dolphins and was in the best shape of his life. He would even race the other dolphins and sometimes finished first. But Mel'feir warned Aqua bear never to cast the speed spell on land because it could have taxing consequences. Aqua nodded at his instruction and didn't ask why. Aqua was one of those type of cubs that listened faithfully to you if you were teaching him or if you were simply his friend. He is a very loyal friend to Mel'feir, Redemptionheart and the dolphin pod that he swims with as his friends can attest to. Aqua bear especially grew attached to the two dolphins that treated him like he was their own son. Their wasn't a day that he didn't go swimming them. He especially loved diving deep with them to the unknown of the ocean. Aqua also now could hold his breath for five minutes under water thanks to his magic and meditation that he focused on daily.

One day, Mel'feir called all three of the bears to his side one morning, and decided the time has come for them to train to become what he thinks they were meant to be, Caring Guardians. All three bears sat on the beach while Mel'feir revealed the two pummels. One Aqua, and the other hot pink. Matching Aqua bears, and Zoey's fur colors perfectly. He gave the Aqua one to Aqua bear, and the other to Zoey.

"What are these?" Asked Zoey curiously as she examined the pummel closely.

"The ancient weapon of the caring guardians," Melfeir replied. "Long ago, back in my world, you bears were deemed legendary and everyone thought that you were extinct. But in truth you have not gone extinct due to the fact that your living and breathing here before me. So the only thing that I can figure is that your ancestors must have traveled here to this earth for unknown reasons from my world to this world."

"How does this thing work?" Interrupted Zoey while shaking her saber violently with both paws when suddenly, a long beam of hot pink energy came to life from the pommel. "Yipes!" Replied Zoey as she dropped it to the ground and ran behind Aqua bear looking over his shoulder only to see it deactivated.

"Zoey, you activated it," Replied Mel'feir stroking his chin. "That must mean that this is your destiny to become a caring guardian."

"Cool," Shouted Aqua bear. "How come mine isn't working! Do I have to command it to come to life!' Joked Aqua bear as he stretched it out with his hand. Suddenly, he heard a low hum when he felt the pummel shake a little from the low hum in his paw. 'What the...!?" Then it activated just as Zoey's did, except his was Aqua colored instead of hot pink. Aqua held it in his hand and moved it around like a flashlight. "Cool!" Replied Aqua bear as he examined closely.

"Careful with that Aqua," Instructed Mel'feir. "For although it looks harmless, if the legend about the caring guardians weapon is true, that blade can cut through anything that it comes into contact with."

"I'll be careful." Promised Aqua bear as he continued to eye the blade curiously. "How do you turn it off?" As Mel'feir was about to answer, the blade shrunk back into the pommel. "Cool! All I have to do is think it, and it deactivates for me!" Replied the bear like a kid who just received a hershey's bar from the store.

"Zoey," Said Mel'feir. "Why don't you retry and use your saber." Zoey cautiously walked around Aqua bear and slowly picked up the hot pink pommel.

"So, all I have to do is command it to go on and.." Before she could finish, the weapon came to life again. Zoey swung it around a bit. "Hey, that's a cool sound that it makes!" She said as she swung it again nearly hitting Mel'feir with the blade.

"Careful Zoey," Shouted Mel'feir a bit angry. "That saber is no toy!"

"Sorry about that," Replied Zoey. "I promise I'll be more careful."

"Mel'feir, are you giving these too us?" Inquired Aqua bear.

"It is your destiny to own the weapons that I have imparted to you both," Replied Mel'feir as Aqua nodded with understanding. "But remember! The responsibilities of a caring guardian are to be taken very seriously. I can teach you the way of the caring guardians, but it'll be up to you to follow the will of the heart and to use your powers for the good of others and not for your own selves. The only time you are to use it for yourself is in the event you have no other choice but to defend yourself from harm. You must never use those weapons for revenge, or too hurt the innocent." Both bears promised Mel'feir that they would never hurt others and vowed too follow the will of the heart. Mel'feir smiled and nodded approvingly and said that he now would instruct them over the next six months to help them to become full fledged caring guardians but warns them that the training is gruelling and requires full dedication. Both Zoey and Aqua both agreed to accepting this responsibility.

Six months later, Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear trained together with Mel'feir and with each other saber battling and both have mastered the basics of the heart which is a very rare but powerful magic that can pick up objects of any weight or size, so long as you believed that you could pick it up focusing with your mind. Also on occasion, Mel'feir also told them that with enough meditation, you could see into the future but Mel'feir said that takes years to master. Although Aqua meditated everyday, he never saw a glimpse of the future. Zoey either since she hated meditating anyway and would rather practice by picking up objects using the heart or would practice using her saber with Aqua bear. They had many of these training sessions together and have found that Zoey was the better sword fighter out of the two. Zoey became so skilled, that he would battle with Mel'feir from time to time with Mel'feir using Aqua's saber but she never could beat him. But she still challenged him time after time when she lost because she really loved to saber duel. Mel'feir didn't mind for it kept him in shape. Mel'feir didn't have no ability to use the heart, but his magical abilities more than compensated for that. Sometimes they would have magical duels with the two caring guardians battling Mel'feir with only the heart and Mel'feir using his magic. Redemptionheart bear always had to run because one time Zoey picked her up using the heart and flung her into Mel'feir. Mel'feir and Redemptionheart were both so angry, that Mel'feir made her do twenty back flips for her mishap. But other than them not mastering seeing into the future, they mastered everything else that Mel'feir had taught them concerning the heart as well as the instructions that Mel'feir gave them to never use there powers for their own selfish gain.

I know this was short, but please R & R! Even anonymous Reviews are accepted. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12 Shark Infested Waters

Two more months had now passed since they now lived on the island for one and two months already. The weather always stayed warm due to the fact the weather never changed since they were surrounded by the ocean. No one had ever bothered them either. Now, Mel'feir knew that he only had three to four months left with the bears that he had seen grow up before his eyes. They were more than his friends, the bond he shared with them was very close. They felt like they were his children always making sure that they stayed out of trouble. He was especially glad now that they had become full fledged caring guardians. He had a sense of accomplishment. Kind of like the feeling that you get when you put a big project together piece by piece by yourself and actually finish the project. But Mel'feir knew that he had one last task that he had to accomplish. He had to find the other bears that were like them. He had sensed a year back some place on the continent when he was at Purity Corp, but that feeling never was felt again. Mel'feir concluded that these bears of similar life forms must have been their only for a temporary visit and left because even if Iillyana managed to get her dirty hands on them and captured them, Mel'feir would have sensed their presence. So Mel'feir gave very strict orders for the bears to never leave the island and that they were to wait for him while he left the island in search for their new future family because he didn't want the bears that he loved so much and put some much work into to be left alone after he was gone. All three of the bears obviously protested but to no avail. Mel'feir had told all of the three cubs everything concerning his situation and that he had to go back to his own world. Naturally they were all concerned, but this hit Aqua bear the hardest since he loved Mel'feir like a close friend. He cried and cried before Mel'feir left and afterwords with Zoey and Redemptionheart embracing Aqua for a long time before he couldn't cry any more. It had now been two months since Mel'feir had left and they didn't hear a word from him since. But the three bears remained obedient and never left the island although it was very hard. Especially for Redemptionheart since she wanted to become a nurse/doctor someday and wanted to check some schools in Australia so that she could go to school and fulfill her dream.

Aqua bear however wondered further and further away from the island with his dolphin family and neglected training with Zoey as the ocean became more like a natural second home to him. He was swimming with the dolphins early one morning getting up before his other two friends even woke up. The reason was because he had talked to the leader of the dolphin pod about a power that they wished to bestow on him since he had become accepted as one of the pod members of their family. None of them could inherit that power since they didn't possess magical abilities like Aqua bear which was a requirement in order to possess this gift they wanted to so eagerly give him. But he was warned about the grave dangers of the deep and that if he wanted it, he would have to set off on his own to prove himself not only to the rest of his pod, but to all of the dolphins around the seven oceans. If successful, not only would he inherit the power, he would also gain considerable respect from all dolphins around the world. The pod held a meeting last night with Aqua bear as he sat on one of the dolphins as they briefed him in the night before. It went something like this.

"So Aqua," Replied the leader of the dolphin pod. "In order for you to receive this power, you must set out on your own in shark infested waters in order to touch the pink crystal at the bottom of the sea buried deep in a cavern in the caves below." Aqua shook with fear because he knew all too well what sharks were capable of. "Although we'd love to come with you, it is way too much of a danger since their are too many sharks, more than our small pod can handle. Also, this crystal only reveals itself once every seventy seven years waiting for the one to claim its power! So if you want this power, you must make a decision now before this day ends. What is your decision?"

"What kind of powers does that pink crystal have?" Inquired Aqua bear as he eyes the leader swimming in from of him to his right.

"It is rumored to have all the ancient strength, kindness, history of the ancient dolphins, as well as untold powers that only a magic user like yourself can use. It is said, that these powers can set the world on fire!" Replied the twelve foot male dolphin as he swam past Aqua bear for a second time. Aqua bear rubbed his chin deep in thought. "But if you don't want too, that's fine too and we will think of you as no less as one of our family."

"Thank you." Smiled Aqua bear as he still held his chin deep in thought.

"So what's your decision?" Inquired the leader.

"I have decided to pursue it," Replied Aqua bear. All the dolphins cheered! They weren't sure if Aqua bear was ready for the challenge although he showed considerable progress in learning how to swim with them amongst other things. "When do I begin?"

"You'll begin at first light tomorrow morning." Instructed the leader as they gave Aqua bear a ride back to the island and concluded their meeting.

Well, it was now the next morning and Aqua was escorted out to the forbidden area otherwise known as, the shark's habitat! Now the time would come for Aqua's quest that to begin to determine his destiny with great power, or what could be, his final resting place! His pod just reached what is considered to be the border of, 'the forbidden area'. The pod stopped in the area and consulted with Aqua bear one last time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inquired his dolphin mom which took care of him as if he was their own son. "Its not too late to turn back if you want too!"

"Mom, I'll be fine," Replied Aqua bravely as he jumped into the water from his mother's back and surfaced to the top. "Besides, I must inherit those powers! Think of the good that I could do with those powers!" Shouted the cub excitedly as he raised his fist into the air for feeling.

"Alright, but be careful Aqua," Warned his mom. "We await your triumphant return by the island!"

"Its time to go," Replied another eleven foot male dolphin which Aqua called dad as he turned and faced his son proudly. "Make us proud son! We know you can do it! Now go get that gym!" Aqua bid them farewell waving his paw as they headed back in the direction from which they came. 'Well, looks like its just me now!' Aqua thought to himself as he swam in the direction of the forbidden area where several sharks awaited his arrival to decide his faith.

Aqua now swam for about fifteen minutes on his own and didn't see any signs of sharks. Aqua still shivered with fear as doubtful thoughts entered his head as if put their by another entity. Aqua managed to wrestle those dreadful thoughts down as he encouraged himself. "Be brave Aqua! Your a caring guardian now!" He said to himself as he continue to navigate underwater in the darkened seas below. "Now, where could that crystal be?" Thought Aqua bear to himself as he consistently would come up for breath once every three minutes and headed back down underwater searching for the pink crystal.

As the bears woke up back on the island, Redemptionheart was the first to notice Aqua was gone.

"Zoey, have you seen Aqua?" Inquired the multicolored bear.

"No, have you?" Zoey asked back.

"I bet he's out swimming with his dolphin family." Yawned Redemptionheart as she sat and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah your right," Replied Zoey. "Let's go fishing! I'm sure will see him sooner or later!"

"That's a great idea," Concurred Redemptionheart as she stood up. "Let's go!" Both of the bears took off from the cave and ran to the beach.

Now, Aqua just concluded that since he hadn't come across the pink jewel, he assumed that it must have been in another area. So he casted a short speed spell good for five minutes swimming across the water on the surface effortlessly like a dolphin at about twenty knots until his speed spell warded off. He was breathing steadily. Although he was in the greatest shape of his life, he had to took a moment to recover but knew he couldn't wait too long because of the dangers of the sharks that the dolphins had told him about. He took a deep breath before he plunged underneath the water. As he looked around, he stopped in the water lying still, as he saw hundreds of sharks. Fear crept into him and he almost panicked but managed to take control of his fears thanks to the training exercises that Mel'feir gave him to control his fears. Aqua looked around him at these magnificent beasts wondering why none of them weren't swimming around him. Then it struck him that these sharks were sleeping. All creatures need sleep, no matter whether they live in the ocean or on land. 'I better get the #$# out of here!' Thought Aqua bear as he was about to go back up to the surface to leave. Just then, a unexpected brightness hit his eyes. As he glared around trying to find the source, he noticed that it was coming from the bottom of the ocean. He looked down but couldn't get a good look at the source. Despite his fear, he swam towards the source carefully avoiding the motionless sharks gracefully. After about a minute of working his way around the sharks, he saw the source of the light. It looked huge from the light that was imminating off of it. 'Could this be the pink crystal?' Thought Aqua bear to himself as he narrowed his eyes and swam even closer to it. Sure enough, although it was imminating white, it was indeed the pink crystal. It stood their with nothing support it from underneath, it seemed to float from its own magical aura. However, as Aqua was about to swim to it to touch it, he stopped when he saw a huge black shark that lay motionless just over the top of it just inches away from the crystal, with another shark of the same species that swam underneath it and just as close to the crystal as the other one. Aqua new that he had to be really careful, or danger and death wouldn't be only a hard beat away. He was about to touch it until something else now bothered him, his lungs were beginning to burn and knew that he had to go to the surface for a fresh breath of air lest he drown. So he shot himself up to the surface trying not to touch any of the sharks. He picked his speed up though because his lungs were now really beginning to burn as he was about half way to the surface. 'I should have took a breath of air before I came down to investigate!' He grumbled to himself as he now only had one quarter of the way left to go. Just when he thought he was clear of all sharks, he picked up the pace and didn't see one of the shark bodies as he bumped into it hard. The shark shot away as if with a yelp away from Aqua bear as it started to bump into the other sharks. Aqua bear now knew that he was in big trouble as he continued his way to the surface and shot up and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Dolphin speed!" He shouted as he raised his hands above his head which both glowed a bright Aqua blue. The spell took a second to take effect, and he sweated every moment of it since he saw several dorsal fins cutting through the water towards him. "Oh bear this doesn't look good!" He commented to himself just as the speed spell took full effect as he dove underneath the water dodging past a shark that tried to take a bite out if his side. As he looked around, he saw several sharks swimming around him like alligators anticipating when to attack him next. He shot himself downwards avoiding several of sharks trying to cut off his path. Aqua swam with amazing speed as he was now halfway across to his target. After he successfully avoided all of the sharks, he now stood just a few feet away from the jewel as he had now came to a complete stop. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this as if he shouldn't touch that jewel, as he began having second thoughts, the decision was made for him as he saw three eighteen foot long sharks making their way towards him. Aqua made up his mind and determined that some bad feeling wasn't going to stop him now. He was too close too fulfilling not his dreams, but the dreams of all the other dolphins as well. So he made his way towards the jewel and touched it. A low loud rumble from the jewel caused vibrations sending sound waves across the ocean. Then Aqua turned to face his oncoming attackers but noticed that they were perfectly still as if frozen in time. He looked around and all of the other sharks were also still. After he was sure that all of the sharks were frozen, he turned his attention to the jewel which was now glowing a dim pink. 'What in the ocean is going on here?' Thought Aqua bear to himself as he continued to look at the jewel. Then, a small circle in the glow began to materialize an image of some sort. As Aqua looked on curiously, the image finally materialized to a face of a white albino dolphin. It looked right at Aqua and smiled.

"I have waited so long for you!" Replied the dolphin in its native tongue which Aqua understood perfectly.

"Huh? You mean you were waiting for me? Why?" Replied Aqua bear back.

"For the one worthy to receive the power of all the ancient dolphin's that's why," Replied the dolphin in a female tone of voice as it smiled at Aqua bear. "Listen, I don't have much time. Since you braved the waters to touch the pink crystal, I find you worthy to inherit its full power. Never again will this be done, so when you have your children, you must choose an air to pass on these powers!"

"My children?" Asked Aqua bear confused.

"You'll understand everything in time," Smiled the dolphin at its predecessor. "Now with the authority given to me as the ancient protector of the jewel, I hereby pass on the power of the ancient dolphins to its new inheritor! Aqua bear, touch the jewel!" Commanded the albino dolphin. As if in a trans and made a zombie to do the jewels bitting, he reached out with his hand and touched the jewel. Bright light surrounded Aqua bear engulfing him in the light. Aqua bear was now awakened by searing pain all over his body that shot from his legs upwards towards his arms. He felt like he was on fire and screamed out from the pain.

"Ahhhh! I never should have gone on this stupid jewel quest!" He mused to himself with his eyes closed shut with his legs shaking violently from the surge of power going through his body. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally able to pull his paw away from the jewel as the light stopped engulfing him as everything turned back to normal. But when he looked in the direction of the jewel, it wasn't pink but clear. Aqua lifted up his paw as he now saw blue lightning cackling in his hand. Then he saw the jewel brake into hundreds of pieces. He looked around him and saw the sharks slowly returning to life. "I better get outta here before I become a shark dinner!" Replied the bear as he dashed across the sharks effortlessly avoiding them. But he stopped all of a sudden, as he was now surrounded by all the sharks. "What the heck! Sharks don't work together like that!" As if understanding him, he saw one of the sharks smiling at him in a menacing manner. 'Dolphin fire!' Said a voice in his head. "What?" Aqua said to himself. 'Use the powers of the ancients! Stretch out with your hands cupped together and shout, dolphin fire!' Instructed the voice in his head. Not knowing what else to do, by faith he cupped his hands together, aimed at a cluster of sharks, and shouted as he thrusted his arms forward,"Dolphin Fire!" Red energy came bursting out and hit one of the sharks head engulfing the beast on fire as if it was lit by a blow torch. The sharks cried out in pain as they retreated away from him. Aqua turned and faced the other sharks; but before he could say or do anything, they all dispersed away from him. Aqua lowered his arms and came to the surface and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Whew! That was interesting!" Shouted the bear to himself. "Now its time to head for home!" He took a deep breath and shot underneath the water at about thirty knots an hour back to his dolphin family and friends on the island. "Wait'll Zoey and Redemptionheart get a load of this!" He chuckled to himself as he now planned on challenging Zoey to another saber duel, but wasn't going to tell her when he planned to surprise her with his new powers.

I hope that didn't sound to corny. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13 Back on the Island

Aqua just made it back to his friends with his dolphin family and now he had been celebrating with them as he told them what happened in his adventures.

"Congratulations," Replied the leader of the dolphin pod. "Your story will be talked and sung about by dolphins and whales alike," Aqua blushed at the praise as he now sat on his mom's back. "You'll be forever famous amongst the dolphin kind and you will always be remembered."

"Thank you," Replied Aqua bear as he sat still blushing. "I promise I will use these powers to help others and protect the innocent." Four dolphins, including his dad as one of them, jumped up high out of the ocean in celebration in unison until they hit the sea with a splash together aligned side by side imitating one another.

"I'm sure you will Aqua," Replied his dolphin mother. "This day, you have made us all very proud!" She said smiling even more than before. Aqua stayed awhile and celebrated with his pod of dolphins. When they finally said goodbye an hour later, they took him to the island where they gave him ten fish as a gift for his accomplishment. He swam to the beach with his fish, and was met by the other two bears.

"So where have you been?" Inquired Zoey with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Far, far away away from the island." He replied watching for any traps tha his sister Zoey may of had in mind for him.

"Are you hurt?" Replied Redemptionheart in concern as she put her paws on him examining his body for any injuries.

"Redemptionheart, I'm fine!" Giggled Aqua bear as her hands slightly tickled his sides.

"You had us worried sick," Replied Redemptionheart as she took a deep look into Aqua's eyes. "And for that you get..."

"No, STOP!HAHA!" Replied Aqua bear as she gleefully poked his sides digging her fingers deep into his belly.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Replied Redemptionheart. Aqua laughed even more loudly as she managed to dig her fingers into his stomach. "Want to join me Zoey?" Inquired Redemptionheart as she still managed to tickle Aqua bear who now fell to the ground squealing in laughter. '

"I'd love too!" She said as she joined in the fun and tickled Aqua behind his ears.

"HEyHAHAHANoHAHAFAIR!HAHAHA!" Replied Aqua bear as he now had four paws in all tickling him to tears. This lasted for the next five minutes or so until the girls finally gave the poor bear a break. Aqua now was sitting panting for his breath as his fur color had changed to an angry red on his cheek bones. "Please, don't ever tickle me that much ever again!" Scolded Aqua bear as he looked at his two friends smiling at him.

"Aw, but your so much to tickle!" Replied Zoey as she stood up.

"You girls always do that to me," He complained still recovering from his fits of laughter. "Oh, my stomach hurts!" Complained the cub.

"Stop whining Aqua," Zoey demanded. "Or, I'll..." She then walked over to Aqua threateningly with her fingers. Aqua quickly stood up to his feet and begged her not to do it. But to no avail. So Aqua ran away from them with the other two bears in hot pursuit till they caught him and tickled him all over again.

Three months had now passed, and now it was early in the morning with Aqua bear scanning the sea for Mel'feir who had not returned to the island yet. He was joined a few minutes later by Redemptionheart and Zoey, scanning the sea shore with him. They did this for about fifteen minutes til they decided it was time to hunt for some fish. They all reeled in two fish a piece and placed them all together in a circle as Aqua casted his cooking spell that Mel'feir had taught him. Then they all sat and prayed together for a moment to give thanks since Redemptionheart had influenced them that you should always be thankful for the food and the things that you have and never to be taken for granted.

"So, do you think that Mel'feir abandoned us," Asked Zoey. Both bears looked at her in disbelief. "What? I'm just asking." She said forcing a smile.

"Why would a good friend like Mel'feir abandon us after everything we did together," Inquired Redemptionheart. "I don't think he's forgotten about us. Not after what he did to rescue us from that dreadful woman." Replied Redemptionheart as she continued to chomp down her food.

"Maybe he's still looking for the other bears that look like us." Reasoned Aqua bear as he chewed on a mouthful of fish.

"Or maybe he's abandoned us and now lives amongst the humans!" Replied Zoey negatively as she chomped down a piece of her fish.

"Why do you always have to think so negatively all the time Zoey?" Inquired Redemptionheart abrasively. "Ever since I've known you, you always assume the worst."

"Maybe its because after losing your parents in the same day to those wretched creatures," She said raising her paws indicating a human. "I wouldn't be surprised to see Mel'feir change his mind about us! If he really cared about us, he wouldn't been back by now!" This angered Aqua bear for he was the closest to Mel'feir and didn't like it when Zoey spoke negatively about their friend like that. Especially after everything he did for them training them to become caring guardians and stuff.  
"Take that back!" Demanded Aqua bear as he stood up on his hind paws.

"Take what back," Zoey asked. "Oh, you mean the part about Mel'feir abandoning us? Never!" Shouted Zoey as she sat down and continued to eat. Aqua charged right into her knocking her over as the two were now grappling with one another.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Redemptionheart as she stood up to stop the fight.

"Take it back!" Demanded Aqua bear as he stood on top of Zoey.

"Make me loud mouth!" Zoey replied defiantly.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Threatened Aqua bear as he now stood over Zoey. Then, Zoey managed to roll over to her side wrestling Aqua bear to the bottom as she now stood on top of him.

"You hurt me? That's funny little brother!" She mocked as she now began to choke Aqua bear around his throat. Not knowing what else to do as Aqua felt himself blacking out with his vision blurring, he managed to cup his two hands together and shouted,

"Dolphin fire!"

"No!" Shouted Redemptioneheart bear as she saw the flames surround Zoey's body setting her on fire. Zoey screamed from the pain as she ran down to the beach into the water putting out the flames. Then she came back on to the beach and hit the sand as she past out losing consiousness. "Zoey!" Replied Redemptionheart as she ran to her side placing her paw on Zoey's head.

"Will she be alright?" Inquired Aqua bear now feeling bad for what just happened.

"I don't know,"Replied Redemptionheart. "You burned her pretty good! Help me to carry her back to the cave!" Aqua did as she requested and Aqua picked her up by her feet while Redemptionheart picked her up by her head gently until they reached the cave. "You stay here and make sure that she lies still," Instructed the multicolored bear. "I have to find some plants that will help to heal those burn wounds." With that she took off.

"Zoey, please be okay." Said Aqua softly as he gently placed his paw into hers.

Redemptionheart stopped back in a few minutes later with several green leaves which she held close to her chest becuase she had grabbed lots of it.

"Move," Replied Redemptionheart as she moved to Zoey's side. She then began inspecting Zoey's body to find the worst burns on her body and wrapped the leaves around her body. She did this until she was covered completely in the leaves that she had. "All we can do now is hope that she recovers quickly." She said sadly. "If I had burn ointments, and other drugs, I could help speed up the process for Zoey to heal. All those plants due is help to cover the burns so that they don't get infected."

"So your saying that their is nothing more that you can do for her?" Inquired Aqua bear as he tried to keep in control of his emotions.

"No," Replied Redemptionheart as she sat and watched Zoey's body. "Also if she doesn't heal soon, I can't guarantee that she's going to make it through this ordeal." Aqua then thought of something. The powers that he had inherited, he knew that they could be used to defend himself, then he discovered that he could also heal minor wounds and scratches when he fell and scraped his knee against a rock. Not wanting Redemptionheart bear to find out because she would have gotten a bit irritated with him, as if by instinct, he said a few magical words as one of his hands glowed a light blue and he reached down to his scraped knee. It had a tingly sensation as he touched his knee but he still managed to stay calm. When his hand stopped glowing, the scrape was completely healed. Aqua decided he had better at least try to see if this wouldn't help his friend. Aqua bear raised his hands up in the air, "What are you doing?" But Aqua ignored her and said the same magical words as his hands began to glow a light blue just like before, then he placed both of his paws on her chest. He was startled at first because he felt his life energy draining out of him at a much faster rate, but he steadied the course keeping it up not skipping a beat until his hands stopped glowing after about a minute of this taking place. "What are you doing?" Asked his friend very concerned at his odd behavior.

"I'm trying to help her." He replied as he sat down away from Zoey exhausted. Then he lost consciousness as he fell to his side.

"Aqua bear," Shouted Redemptionheart rushing to his side placing her paw on his chest checking his pulse. He was breathing steadily as if he were asleep. "I hope they'll both be alright." Then she took one last look at her friends and realized their was nothing more that she could do to help. "Well, maybe some fish would be helpful when they both wake up." Then she went to the ocean, and fished.

When Redemptionheart bear returned to the cave, she saw both of her friends conscious talking to one another. She dropped the six fish in her paws and leapt towards her friend and gave them a both big hug.

"I'm so glad that your both okay," She said with thankfulness. "Hey, wait a second, Zoey your burns! You must rest!"

"What burns?" Stated Redemptionheart as she broke the embrace with Redemptionheart showing her body with all of the leaves removed with no burns on her body whatsoever.

"Huh," Replied Redemptionheart as she ran her paws on Zoey's body searching for the burns on her body. "But they were all here not too long ago!"

"That's because Aqua casted a healing spell, " Replied Zoey. "If it wasn't for him, I would have been a goner." She said as she hugged her brother.

"Aw, but if it wasn't for me using that attack," Replied Aqua bear. "This never would have happened to you."

"Aqua, I-I'm sorry," Replied Zoey. "If I hadn't of said those things about Mel'feir in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Its alright," Aqua bear replied. "You've always been like that ever since I've known you and I wouldn't want you to change for anyone. I love you just the way you are!" Zoey's eyes teared up before she hugged him.

"I love you too Aqua bear!" She responded as she nuzzled him with her muzzle on his side with her heart shaped nose. Aqua blushed slightly as she did that. After that brief moment until they broke apart from one another, they turned to Redemptionheart bear. "So, I see you brought over lunch." She said pointing to the fish on the ground.

"Oh, yeah," Replied Redemptionheart bear. "I thought you guys could use some of this when you woke up." She said picking up the fish handing them to Aqua bear. "Aqua? Would you mind doing the honors?" She asked.

"Not at all!" Replied Aqua bear as he roasted each fish with his magic that Mel'feir had taught him to do. After he was done, they all ate their fish quietly enjoying one another's company. After they all finished their meal, Zoey was the first to break the long silence.

"So," Zoey replied. "Do you think that Melfeir will return to this island any time soon?" She inquired. Just as Aqua bear opened his muzzle to respond.

"I'm right here!" Said a familiar voice as all three turned.

"Mel'feir!" They all said in unison.

Stay tuned for the next chapter please. R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14 Reunited

All three cubs jumped onto Mel'feir knocking him down to the ground hugging him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Replied Mel'feir as he became overwhelmed by their excitement. "Okay, I missed you guys too!" Said Mel'feir as he rose to his feet.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Shouted Redemptionheart bear.

"We'd thought you left us!" Shouted Zoey with a tear of joy that dropped down her face.

"I knew you'd be back!" Replied Aqua bear as he hugged Mel'feir around his legs.

"I'm glad to be back," Replied Mel'feir still feeling a little overwhelmed by the bears, he turned and faced Zoey. "Why would you ever think that I would leave you Zoey? I'd never do that. You bears are like my own children." Then he turned and faced Redemptionheart bear. "You also needn't worry about me." Replied Mel'feir in his Australian accent for he had been around the natives of Australia for several months now. "You know I can take care of myself. I had faith that you three would do exactly as I have told you, and you have!" Replied Mel'feir with a smile. "I hope that all is well here!" Replied the Drow.

"It is!" Replied Redemptionheart.

"Oh,Oh, Mel'feir!" Aqua said raising his hand jumping up and down with excitement. "Wait'll I tell you what happened out at sea a few months before!" Mel'feir turned and faced Aqua bear.

"Let me guess," Replied Mel'feir. "You gained new powers from the pink crystal that the dolphins told you about?" Aqua's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"Yeah! How did you know that?" Aqua said looking completely stunned.

"Let's just say, that when you train your mind long enough to listen to things around you," Replied Mel'feir. "You get to sense the finer things, even if they are far far away!"

"Ohhh!" Replied Aqua bear with awe struck praise in his mouth. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"That'll all come with time," Replied Mel'feir. "The only instructions that I can give you, is to meditate patiently each day, and you'll have to learn to listen for yourself."

"I'll do just that Mel'feir!" Shouted the cub sticking out one of his paws giving Melfeir a thumbs up. Mel'feir did the same with a smile.

"But time is of the essence young ones," Replied Mel'feir. "I need you all to listen up very carefully." All the cubs put on their listening ears and gave Mel'feir their undivided attention. "I have found other bears that look like you, and talk like you. They live up in the clouds in a special place called Carelot. I spotted two of the bears helping out some children with a bully problem that they were having. I managed to stay in my shadow form and went completely unnoticed."

"What did they look like?" Asked Redemptionheart curiously.

"They looked like you except these bears had symbols on their tummies." Replied Mel'feir.

"What did their symbols look like, and what colors were they?" Inquired Zoey curiously.

"One was orange colored and had two daisies on her tummy," Replied Mel'feir. "The other one was a lighter orange color and had a lock on his tummy symbol and never spoke except to the other bears ear then the other bear would interpret what the other bear had said with the lock."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Inquired Zoey.

"Many things," Replied Mel'feir while he gazed at Lonesomeheart. "If we play our cards right, this place up in the sky might be your new home."

"Oh that would be wonderful," Replied Redemptionheart with a smile. "More bears just like us! Could you just imagine this! WIll no longer have to live alone!" She said excitedly grabbing Zoey's paw dancing around the cave with excitement.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop!" Shouted Zoey. But Redemptionheart bear paid her no heed as she continued to dance around the cave.

"Were leaving the island! Where leaving the island!" Chanted Redemptionheart bear as Zoey was thrown to the ground while trying to break her paw free of Redemptionheart's.

"Well, we better go and see them!" Replied Mel'feir as he walked out of the cave with the other bears following them. When Mel'feir was just to do his spell,

"Wait," Yelled Aqua bear. "I have to say goodbye to the dolphins!" He shouted.

"You can do that some other time Aqua," Replied Mel'feir as Aqua stopped his running mid way to the ocean. "Today's the last day that I can stay here before I have to leave, and this might be your only chance to meet these other bears." Aqua hesitated for a moment before Zoey called out to him.

"He's right brother," She shouted at Aqua bear. "You can always come back some other time and tell them good-bye."

"Besides," Replied Redemptionheart bear. "I'm sure that you'll have plenty more opportunities to see them again." Aqua then ran back to them and thanked them as they all touched paws together with Mel'feir's eyes glowing and touching Zoey on the top of her head with one finger. Then blue ethereal came flying out of his eyes surrounding them, until they all disappeared to what could be their new home.

Mel'feir and the other bears reappeared in a cloud in the sky that had a bunch of rainbows connecting the clouds. They also saw a giant red building that was shaped like a heart. They also saw a big red heart that looked like one of the clock towers that they once saw down on earth.

"What is this place?" Inquired Zoey as she looked around.

"To my understanding, the bears that live here call this the kingdom of caring." Answered Mel'feir.

"Interesting! I wonder if they have a doctor that takes care of them." Said Redemptionheart curiously.

"This place is awesome!" Shouted Aqua bear impressed.

"Well, let's go and meet them shall we?" Inquired Mel'feir.

"Mel'feir," Said Zoey. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they don't want us here?"

"We won't know unless we go and meet them Zoey," Stated Mel'feir."Besides, I think you'll be welcomed here by these other bears that go around helping children share their feelings."

"There feelings?" Inquired Aqua curiously.

"It'll all be made clear with time, now let's go and meet them!" Commanded Mel'feir for a second time. "We don't have time to tour around here." So all four of them walked together following Mel'feir. They walked around til they finally ran into one of the bears that was wearing a red head bandanna. "Hello there!" Greeted Mel'feir. The bear turned and looked at Mel'feir with a smile only to have it drop when he saw Mel'feir.

"Ahh! Intruder alert!" Shouted the bear as it ran off and sounded an alarm. "Intruders! Intruders!" Shouted the bear which had a golden trophy for a tummy symbol.

"I think we better get ready to defend ourselves!" Shouted Aqua bear reaching for his saber.

"I told you we shouldn't of come here!" Shouted Zoey as she also was reaching for her saber as they became surrounded by a flurry of thirteen bears that formed a circle around them.

"Whoa, calm down carebears," Shouted Mel'feir raising his hands in the air. "We are not here to harm you!"

"Then why are you here?" Inquired one of the bears who was a beautiful dark brown who stood no taller than the other bears that were with Mel'feir.

"We come in peace." Answered Mel'feir.

"Then why did you startle me?" Inquired the same bear that sounded the alarm.

"And how do we know that your not one of Noheart's minions!" Replied a grouchy faced dark blue bear with a low voice as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time." Mel'feir said with a smile.

"Ahh! That's the same weapon that Noheart tried to use against us! Take cover!" Panicked a bear with two daisies on its tummy symbol as it pointed to the weapons that Aqua and Zoey had in their hands.

"Look, we don't know who you are," Replied the dark brown bear with a heart on its white tummy. "But your carrying the same weapons that Noheart attacked us with a few days ago!"

"Who's Noheart?" Inquired Redemptionheart bear scratching her head.

"A dark sourcerer who wants to take away all of the feelings from the earth." Replied the brown bear.

"But you still haven't told us what you want!" Demanded the dark blue bear that had a purple raincloud with rain coming down from the bottom of the dark cloud.

"Friends, I am Mel'feir! The caretaker of these bears that you see before you," Explained Mel'feir. "We have come to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Inquired the bear with the two daisies on its tummy symbol.

"Yes," Replied Mel'feir. "These bears have been with me for a long time now and they're looking for a new home and I was wondering of they could stay with you and become part of your family?"

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Replied the bear with the low voice.

"Its no trick, honest!" Replied Redemptionheart bear. "Our friend Mel'feir is telling you the truth! Why don't you believe us?"

"Because Noheart has sent all kind's of people against us lately," Replied the bear with the low voice. "I say we chase them outta here!" Then all of the other bears joined in agreement.

"Carebears, prepare to stare! If you were not sent to us by Noheart, then we will know! 5,4," Stated the brown bear. Aqua and Zoey both activated their sabers and got ready for action. Mel'feir was still trying to talk with them, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. "2,1, Stare!"

"Stop!" Shouted Redemptionheart stepping in front to protect her friends. But instead of stopping them, she got hit by the first flurry of warm energy which sent her crashing into Mel'feir knocking them both over.

"Redemptionheart!" Shouted Zoey as she saw this.

"Mel'feir!" Said Aqua bear activating his saber.

"No one does that to my friends," Shouted Zoey bravely stepping up challenging the other bears. "We tried being nice! Prepare to be beat down!" Shouted Zoey as she came charging in and swiping at some of the bears who quickly got out of the way. As she turned to face them, her saber got knocked away from her hand by the same energy that knocked her two friends over. Then she got hit and was sent flying to the ground.

"Hey, can't we talk about this?" Inquired Aqua bear not wanting to fight. But the bears stepped in closer towards him. "Guess not. I hate to do this but..."He stretched out with one of his arms and used the heart to push all four of the bears backwards into a nearby cloud bank.

"Everyone, aim your stare at the blue bear!" Commanded the brown bear. All of these bears lined up in a straight line in front of Aqua and began counting down just like before.

"Please stop!" Pleaded Aqua bear not wanting to fight anymore. But when he saw his final plea fall on deaf ears, he prepared to use his dolphin attack to protect his friends and himself as he put his saber away.

"Stare!" All of the bears shouted as they fired away.

"Dolphin fire!" Shouted Aqua bear as he threw his cupped hands together unleashing a pure beam of red energy that clashed with these mysterious bear's beams of white energy. They stood evenly toe to toe for awhile until they both wiped out from an explosion from the collision of the two beams of energy. Aqua got up to his feet and faced the other carebears while Zoey ran to his side. He glanced over at Redemptionheart who was grasping her shoulder. "Are you okay Redemptionheart?" Inquired Aqua.

"Ohhh, I think I hurt my shoulder!" Redemptionheart bear said moaning in pain.

"Carebears line up!" Shouted their leader as they lined up in a line once again. Aqua knew Redemptionheart couldn't go on fighting like this. Not wanting to cause his friends anymore pain, he decided to take a chance.

"5,4," Shouted the bears in unison.

"STOP! I beg you!" Shouted Aqua bear. That seemed to do the trick as Aqua bear raised his hands into the air. "We give up!" With that, he threw down his saber at their feet.

"Aqua bear! What are you doing?" Zoey said angrily. "We must defend our friends!" She said activating her saber which caused the bears to tense up.

"If you truly surrender, I advise your friend to drop her weapon also!" Advised the brown bear.

"Do it Zoey," Instructed Aqua. "We don't want to endanger our friend who is already hurt." Aqua said pointing to Redemptionheart bear who was still clutching onto her shoulder.

"You'd better be right about this." Zoey said deactivating her saber tossing it to the ground. The carebears broke up their line and walked towards Redemptionheart bear. The brown bear knelt beside her and asked her where it hurt. She pointed towards the sore spot on her shoulder.

"We better get her to our medical facility quick!" Shouted Tenderheart bear. A few of the bears came and gently placed her in a hammick and took her away.

"Hey, where are you taking our friend?" Inquired Zoey who still didn't trust these bears.

"To help her," Replied the brown bear. "You'll see her soon." He said smiling at his prisoners/guests?

"Who are you?" Inquired Zoey. "And what is this place?"

"Oh, my name is Tenderheart." Replied the brown bear. "And this is..." He went around and introduced all of the bears by name. "This place is Carelot." Replied Tenderheart. "So what brings you here?"

"Like we told you before," Zoey said impatiently. "To join your family since our friend Me'feir has to go back to his world."

"Mel'feir?You mean your friend there?" Pointed Tenderheart at the drow who now stood up. "Boy Brightheart would certainly be interested in this."

"Yes." Aqua replied. "Why did you attack us like that?"

"We always have to be very cautious of whom we trust," Replied Tenderheart. "When we saw your sabers, we had to make sure."

"At the cost of hurting our friend!" Zoey shouted angrily.

"We didn't mean to do that," Replied Tenderheart. "We are sorry." Said Tenderheart placing his arms behind his back with the other bears nodding their heads in agreement.

"Sorry I sounded the alarm like that," Replied the carebear with the head bandana. "Maybe if I would have talked with you instead of sounding the alarm, we could have avoided this whole mess. Will see to it that your friend has a full recovery sports fan!" Said Champ bear who had the red bandanna on his head and the trophy on his tummy.

. "If you don't mind me asking, what are those symbols on your tummies?" Inquired Zoey pointing to Champs symbol.

"Oh, these are our tummy symbols," Explained Champ bear. "We use these to not only defend ourselves and Carelot, but we also use these to project our feelings of love and caring."

"Huh?" Replied Aqua and Zoey at the same time looking totally confused.

"Come, on! Will take you to the hall of hearts and explain on the way!" Said Champ bear as he grabbed Aqua by his paw and lead them to the hall of the hearts. As he lead them with the other carebears following from behind, Champ bear explained to them the whole thing about their caring missions down on earth and how they help people to share their feelings. That time, Aqua and Zoey understood. Champ bear also explained to them who Noheart was and what he does. Aqua and Zoey both gulped as Champ told them the story of how he tried to kill them.

"That would explain why you attacked us," Zoey said shaking fearfully. "He sounds like a very bad man."

"He's mostly demon now," Explained Champ bear. "Oh, here's the hall of hearts sports fans! Wait'll you meet the founders of the carebears family, Nobleheart and Trueheart!" Mel'feir was also walking with him quietly with the bears that he didn't know looking over at him curiously. Though the other bears took a fast liking to Aqua bear and Zoey, they kept their distance from Mel'feir.

I know, this probably sounds a little far-fetched, but hey, the show must go on and that was all I could think of.

Please R&R! Anonumous reviews okay!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15 Adoption

Now, they were in the hall of hearts with all kind of strange looking creatures besides the bears. Their were also other creatures, their was a lion, a lamb, a rabbit, a dog, and many other various creatures of different colors. After all of the bears sat down in their seats including Redemptioneheart; while Mel'feir, Zoey, and Aqua all stood in the middle of the room surrounded by all of these creatures in a heart shaped form with a red podium that was also shaped into a heart. Then they turned as two unique looking creatures stepped up on the podium. One looked like a bear who was a smooth vanilla with a tuft of ultra violet on her forehead and her tail. The other looked like a miniature purple horse who stood three feet tall next to his companion. The bear took the mike from the stand.

"Friends," Addressed Trueheart waiting for a moment for all conversation to cease from the congregation. "We are all gathered here in the hall of hearts for a very unique and special occasion." She cleared her throat as she smiled. "We have three bears with us, and their friend Mel'feir who brought them to us. Would you three step up here please?" Asked Trueheart motioning with her arms for the four of them to come fourth onto the stage. "Who among you would like to tell your story?" The three cubs all looked up to Mel'feir hoping that he would take the honor since they were under his care.

"I would like to speak on their behalf." Replied Mel'feir as he approached the two elders of the carebear family,

"May you please introduce yourself and tell the story of your three companions." Smiled Trueheart as she looked up at the drow with unkempt white hair handing him the mike.

"Thank you friend," Mel'feir replied returning the smile as he turned and faced the audience. "Well, where do I start." He started to explained on how he met Aqua bear and how he told him about his companion Zoey which in turn led to their meeting and rescue of Redemptionheart bear at Purity Corp. Leaving out all of the minor details of his encounters with the security their at Purity Corp, and made only one mention to Iillyana who runs that corporation and how she tried to kill them by blowing up the cargo ship when they stowed away on it to try and get away. Their was much murmuring amongst the bears covering their muzzles with their paws with shocked looking eyes. After Trueheart settled them down, she asked Mel'feir to please continue with his story. He explained how they were separated from each other during the explosion and how they became stranded at sea with seemingly no hope.

"How were you ever rescued?" Asked the dark blue bear with the deep voice.

"I'm sorry friend, what is your name so that I can properly address you?" Asked Mel'feir in a very polite tone.

"I'm Grumpy bear." Replied the bear gruffly with a smile. The other three bears that were with Me'feir took a quick note of that.

"Well, this may sound far-fetched to you," Mel'feir replied. "But we were all rescued by bottled nosed dolphins." Mel'feir expected them not to believe a word that he said because of how doubtful and ridiculous his story sounded. But the bears actually breathed a sigh of relief that they were safe and took it quiet well, not doubting any of his story. As they finally quieted down again, Mel'feir continued his story. "Anyways, after we were all rescued, these creatures took us to a uninhabited island where we lived in a cave together for a year and a half. I took care of these three like they were my own children." Mel'feir said brimming with pride as he looked at Aqua, Zoey, and Redemptionheart bear. "I also taught them how to fish for themselves among other things that I taught them. I told them that I would eventually have to go back to my own world but I promised them that I would help them to find a new family before I left them behind in this world." All of the bears and their cousins, nodded not understanding why Mel'feir would even do such a thing. Mel'feir, sensing their thoughts replied, "Look everyone, if I could stay here in this world with them, I would." Mel'feir explained. "But for reasons that are quite complex and don't have time to explain, you'll just have to trust that what I told you is the truth." Mel'feir said as he sensed uneasiness in the crowd doubting him, so he quickly changed the subject and continued on with his story as to why he left them alone on the island. "Anyway's, I have the magical ability to sense creatures of similar ora, and I sensed that their were others like these two that you see before you." Mel'feir said referring to the three bears making sure not too exclude Redemptionheart. He gently placed his hands on Aqua's and Zoey's shoulders as he walked up to them. "It took me sometime before I finally saw any of you again." Mel'feir said pointing and referring to the carebears. "But once I did, I secretly spied on you to see what you did." Mel'feir also went on to explain why he did that calming any fears or suspicions amongst the bears about why he did that in the first place. "Then that's when I went back to the island with these three," Mel'feir said proudly hugging into them as if that would be the last time he would ever see them again. "Then that's when they came with me up here to Carelot." Finished Mel'feir.

"So, why are you here?" Asked a brown bear with a big heart on his tummy.

"We are here to ask a favor of you," Replied Mel'feir taking a deep breath knowing that what he had to ask them next, would make or break these three's future. "Although I have no right to ask this of you," Replied Mel'feir referring to his companions.

"Well, ask." Instructed Grumpy bear. Mel'feir took a deep breath.

"I'm asking that you take them into your care and make them part of your family." Mel'feir said boldly, but with fear at the pit of his stomach. All of the bears murmured amongst one another. The two elders approached Mel'feir and the three bears.

"Well," Replied Trueheart. "I don't see why not," Replied Trueheart. "Not unless their are any objections." Then a lion raised his hand as if asking permission to speak. "Go ahead Braveheart." She nodded giving him permission to speak.

"Although we know that this all sounds good," Replied Braveheart as if trying to prepare them for a hard question. "How do we know that we can trust them? Especially after the little fight they had with you carebears with these!" He said revealing Zoey's and Aqua's saber hilts.

"We understand your concern Braveheart." Replied Trueheart. "But I think we owe them a chance to explain their actions. Mel'feir?" She said giving him the mike back.

"When we first arrived here, we tried to greet one bear named Champ bear," Explained Mel'feir. "But I guess I frightened him and he turned and he sounded the alarm." Everyone turned and faced the orange bear with the yellow trophy that he had for his tummy symbol. "Then we became surrounded by all of you as you all know, but I still tried to talk with you despite the threat of this, carebear stare that the brown one over their said." Mel'feir said pointing at Tenderheart who sunk a little low in his seat ashamed of this misunderstanding. "Then, all heck broke loose and we ended up fighting one another after you guys hurt Redemptionheart bear." Mel'feir said trying to hold back his anger as he looked at Redemptionheart who was still hurt sitting in a chair in front of them for he knew that his anger would do no good for any of them at this point. "Then that's when these two here jumped into action and did what I trained them to do, to protect those that can't defend themselves." Explained Mel'feir. All of the bears except for his three friends lowered their heads in shame. "But for the sake of our friend since we know that we were well out numbered by all of you, they surrendered in hopes that you help our friend Redemptionheart."

"But that doesn't explain where you got these sabers." Pointed out Braveheart.

"I gave those sabers to them," Admitted Mel'feir. "For their own protection and to protect others. They would never hurt any one, not unless someone tried to hurt them, or one of their friends." Braveheart as well some of the others looked at him with doubt. "Look, you have reason not to believe me, but perhaps if you heard their stories for yourselves, you'll become more convinced." He said handing over the mike to Aqua bear. Aqua bear looked up fearfully at his audience but somehow found the courage to speak. He told them his whole story about how he lost his parents in Alaska and how these merks had captured them and imprisoned them for Iillyana's greed. Several of the bears began to tear up at how his parents were mercilessly killed in cold blood along with Zoey's parents also being killed. He continued explaining how Zoey was the only friend that he had at the time. He also explained how he escaped and met Mel'feir and how he took him in and took care of him. Aqua also teared up a bit as he recanted the story of how Mel'feir took him in as he looked up at Mel'feir as a son who looks up to his father with love. Aqua then turned his gaze back to his audience and finished his story. All of the bears were crying in tears. Trueheart and Nobleheart both placed a hand one on Zoey, and the other on Aqua as they hugged them consoling them because of the hell that they went through. After a few moments of this, this time Nobleheart took the mike.

"When me and Trueheart formed the carebear family," Explained Nobleheart. "We found all of you when you were all cubs abandoned and alone. so to deny these two as well as their friend passage to be part of this family would just to be wrong. I think we can trust them. Their story seems very genuine." Aqua and Zoey both looked at Nobleheart with a tear that ran down their cheeks, giving them hope that they could still be part this family and not be left alone. "How about your companion, would you like to tell us your story?" Smiled Nobleheart horse as he offered the mike to Zoey. She took it and explained how she wasn't so fortunate to escape and how she met this beast Iillyana and how she would even dispose of her own men, if they failed her. Their was a mixed reaction of anger and sadness from the carebears and their cousins when they heard this. But she went on to explain how she met Redemptionheart bear and how they all escaped together. Nobleheart took the mic back.

"Would your friend like to tell us her side of the story, and where she came from?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself." Zoey said pointedly as she looked over at Redemptionheart bear who sat clutching her shoulder still in obvious pain from the previous ordeal. Nobleheart walked over to her and asked her.

"Would you like to tell us your side of the story?" He smiled as he asked her offering her the mike. She smiled back as she stood up and approached the center of the stage with her friends.

"Friends," She said smiling. "I was raised by a human companion after she found me alone when I was a very young cub." She said placing her hand over the ground giving them an idea of how tall she was. "She taught me how to bandage wounds, treat cuts, and bruises. My friend was a nurse, and you see." She stopped in mid-sentence. "I want to be a nurse myself." All of the bears nodded in approval. "Unfortunately, she was shot and killed out on the street. I held her while she died in my arms." She said with a tear flowing down her grey cheek down to her side. Some of the bears began to sniffle as they heard her story. "Then, when I dialed 9-1-1 for help, they shipped me to a zoo. Then that's when Iillyana somehow found out about me and she took me in to Purity Corp in a cage." The rest of the bears were outraged at this behavior of Iillyana. "Them that's when I met Zoey, and you know the rest..." She said looking down sadly at the ground before she looked up again. "So I beg you bears. Please take us in! We have no where else to go!" She said crying pleading with tears. Zoey and Aqua both walked over to her and consoled their crying friend and cried with her. Nobleheart and Trueheart both walked over to them and offered them their condolences comforting these three bears that they didn't even know. Even Braveheart was tearing up. After a few more brief moments of this, Mel'feir took the mike and...

"So what do you say carebears? Will you let them be part of your family? I promise they won't be a burden to any of you." Mel'feir said with strong belief and conviction. Then Tenderheart and Braveheart walked over to Mel'feir and took the mike from his hand.

"Are their any who object to Mel'feir's proposal, raise your paw?" The hall of heart's fell silent with no paw raised. "And all who want these three to join, please raise your paws!" Exclaimed Tenderheart excitedly as him and Braveheart, Trueheart, and Nobleheart, all raised their paws together along with everyone else. "Then its unanimous!" Declared Tenderheart. "Welcome to the carebear family!" Everyone cheered in unison. Trueheart yelled over to Tenderheart.

"Their is only one thing left to do," Announced Trueheart raising her paws to calm everybody down. "Do you three promise, to uphold the carebear family beliefs?"

"We do!" They all replied with tears of joy instead of tears of sadness now flowed from their eyes.

"Do you promise to commit to helping and protecting others from anyone who would oppose our beliefs?"

"We do!" They promised composing themselves proudly saluting in a marine like manner.

"Tenderheart, do your stuff!" Smiled Trueheart as herself and Nobleheart stepped back a few feet away from them.

"Three tummy symbols, coming right up!" Said Tenderheart as he stuck out his chest as his tummy symbol began to glow a bright white unleashing the energy into a single heart with the same shape as his tummy symbol. The three bears held each other in a bit of fear, but relaxed as it circled around their tummies at about three seconds a tummy before it returned back to Tenderheart. Aqua bear's was the first to form that had a dolphin going through a hoop of flames. Very similar to the Miami dolphins logo, except the logo inverted with the dolphin facing the other way. Zoey's also took form, revealing several hot pink colored hearts scattered in all random directions. Redemptionheart unlike the other carebears and cousins which had white fur surrounding their symbols, instead she had pink fur surrounding her tummy symbol which displayed a cross at the center sitting on top of a cloud with a rainbow that stood over the cross. Their was also three stars upon her tummy symbol. The first one was blue to the upper left of the rainbow with a tear that came down its eye as its star points were bound by a chain that linked its hands and its feet. The second one was kneeling and praying at the foot of the cross which also had bonds. Then their was yet a third which sat just above the rainbow to the upper right and its bonds were broken in two, and was now set free. Unlike the first two stars, it was no longer blue, rather it was yellow and was now wearing sunglasses smiling with joy. All three bears looked at each other then back at Trueheart with smiles.

"Congratulations," Trueheart smiled as she walked over to them with Nobleheart placing her hands affectionately on them. "You are now accepted as full fledged members of the carebears family!"

"Thank you." Replied Redemptionheart as she hugged Trueheart and held on to her tightly. The other two bears only smiled at her back with their hands placed behind thier backs.

"Don't be bashful you two," Replied Nobleheart as he opened his arms up to them. Both Aqua and Zoey both walked over and hugged Nobleheart. "Welcome to the carebear's family!" He replied as they all cheered them on. Even Mel'feir was applauding enjoying all of this. After they were all done applauding, Zoey whispered in Trueheart's ear momentarily.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Announced Trueheart. "Zoey has a request." Zoey stepped up to the plate and spoke without the mike but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Since all of you have such names cool names and such," Replied Zoey. "I notice I'm the only one that doesn't have a cool and unique name like the rest of you. So how about you all help me to find one please?" She inquired to the audience.

"How about stubborn heart!" Replied Aqua bear smiling at his sister. Zoey grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him as she said.

"And how about I call you dolphin boy!" This caused the hall to erupt in laughter. When this was done, Tenderheart made a suggestion.

"How about Lonesomeheart bear?" Smiled the chocolate bear who had given them their tummy symbols. Zoey thought about it for a moment.

"I like that name! Lonesomeheart it is!" She shouted back to the carebears.

"I now declare you officially full fledged members of the carebear's family," Trueheart pronounced. "Treatheart pig, do you have your camera with you?"

"Ahee! Yes I do!" Laughed the pig as she went to the front of the stage.

"Would you mind taking a picture of our new members for the album?" Inquired Trueheart.

"Sure!" She announced as she finished setting up her camera and the bears along with Nobleheart. "Now say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They all said in unison as the flash temporaly blinded them all as the picture came out. "Will just have to wait for this picture to develop." She said.

"Hey, I have a request!" Announced Aqua bear.

"What is it?" Inquired Traitheart pig.

"I'd like for me, Lonesomeheart, Redemptionheart, and Mel'feir to all take a picture together.".

"Sure," She said as she instructed them to get in the middle with only those four excluding everyone else. "Now say honey!"

"HONEY!" They all shouted. Then the picture was taken.

"Mel'feir, do you really have to go?" Inquired Aqua bear indicating that he wanted to be picked up by the drow.

"Yes, I do." Replied Mel'feir as he picked up a tearing Aqua bear. "Promise me that you'll take care of Redemptioneheart and Lonesomeheart for me."

"I promise," Said Aqua bear as he hugged him around his neck tightly. "I love you Mel'feir." He said now tearing up a bit more.

"I love you too Aqua bear," Replied Mel'feir. "Your were like a son to me. But now I'm afraid we must part from one another." Aqua leaned back and looked at Mel'feir directly in his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" Aqua said recomposing himself.

"I hope so." Replied Mel'feir as he hugged the bear one last time before he out him down next to the other two bears. "Here, take this!" Replied Mel'feir as he somehow magically made two silver heart shaped lockets and handed one to Aqua bear.

"What's this?" Inquired Aqua curiously.

"You'll see," Assured Me'feir. "But, don't open it until we part company. Take care everyone! And thank you carebears for taking them in!" He said looking at the two elders.

"Your welcome Mel'feir!" Replied the two elders together as Mel'feir's eyes glowed a bright white and disappeared.

Aqua bear opened the locket and he teared up as he saw a picture of him and Mel'feir in the hugging in the middle, while Redemptionheart and Lonesomeheart stood in the outside. "Good bye ole friend. I'll never forget you!" Whispered Aqua bear to himself.

Sorry that took so long to write and post this chapter. I hope you like it though! Have a blessed day! Just remember to leave a review on your way out please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16 Conclusion

After the meeting adjourned from the hall of heart's, Trueheart, Nobleheart, Tenderheart, and Braveheart walked with the three new members, Aqua, Lonesomeheart, and Redemptionheart bear to their new homes.

"Since you two are brother and sister," Stated Trueheart. "We don't think that it would be right for us to separate you two. So, we decided to let you two live together." Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear both looked at each other with confusion, then back at the two elders.

"Although we do consider each other like brother and sister," Explained Aqua bear. "We are not related by blood. We both had different parents."

"We know that," Replied Braveheart. "We just think that it would be appropriate for you two to live together."

"Where am I going to stay?" Inquired Redemptionheart bear concerned that she was forgotten.

"Oh, we have a place just for you Redemptionheart!" Smiled Trueheart as she gently put her paw over her shoulder. "As a matter of fact, since you mentioned that you wanted to be a doctor or a nurse someday, we decided to not only give you your own place," The elder explained. "But, we also are going to build an office for you so that you can treat the sick amongst our family."

"Really," Replied Redemptionheart excitedly. "I like the sound of that! Oh thank you!" Said the bear with great appreciation as she hugged Trueheart bear who was caught off guard but hugged her back wrapping her arms around her.

"Your welcome," Replied Trueheart. "But you might get very busy from time to time."

"I don't mind," Exclaimed Redemptionheart bear. "I love to help others! I used to take care of these two when we stayed on the island together." She said pointing to her companions.

"Sounds like you already have a head start," Exclaimed Nobleheart horse. "We promise we will have your office up as soon as we can."

"Thank you!" Replied the multicolored bear excitedly.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where you have to come with us Redemptionheart while your friends go with Tederheart and Braveheart to their new home." She nodded in understanding as they their separate ways waving goodbye to each other.

Both got introduced into their new homes and settled in quite nicely for the night as they were all given their keys to their new homes. They each looked forward in taking their part with their new family. Braveheart gave back the sabers to Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear stating that they trusted them 100% with these weapons, he only asked them to be careful and use proper judgment if the situation ever came for them to use them. Aqua and his sister both nodded as they waved goodbye to the two leaders. Redemptionheart bear also just finished waving goodbye to the two elders as she gave them each a big hug thanking them, for their generosity. What new responibilities await the new comers? If you want to know, that story is already posted in, "The Rise of Darkage!" Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed reading this story.

P.S.

I do accept anonymous reviews! So please do not hesitate to R&R!


End file.
